Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by CokeFreak
Summary: *FINISHED* Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Child abuse warning, Harry is having a difficult time after the Third Task and the summer, new DaDA teacher, Remus and Sirius, the Order is forming. All the good stuff! Please R/R
1. The Worst Summer

**__**

Hey this is my version of Book 5, I don't own any of the characters expect any names that you don't know, they are my made up characters… whatever. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter! I wish I did though… um, well R/R and I hope you enjoy.

The moon was shining high in the sky; the stars were twinkling in the sky very bright. It was silent in the world expect on one street, Privet Drive. In number 4 Privet Drive, everyone was sleeping and having peaceful dreams expect the boy in the smallest bedroom. He was a boy of 15 years old but looked much younger as he was in clothes that were too large for him and at the present was thrashing around and talking in his sleep. He whimpered a few times trying to wake up but he couldn't. He started to yell as the dream got worse and he screamed as his forehead where an odd looking scar started to feel like it was burning. 

"NO CEDRIC! CEDRIC! BEHIND YOU, WATCH IT! NOOOOO! CEDRIC, DON"T BE DEAD! NOOOO…. I DIDN"T MEAN TO! I TRIED TO WARN YOU… I DIDN"T, I'M SORRY!" the boy thrashed around even more, he got tangled up in his meager sheets and fell hitting the ground hard. The bed was too small for the boy who had grown a little taller during the summer. He continued to dream, sweating and crying more than ever now. 

A man opened the door and it slammed against the wall shaking the house. He was a big, beefy man who looked like an angry bull as he looked down at his nephew. It took him three strides to get across the room where he boy was. With a big belt in his hand he stood over the boy and hit him a few times on his back that was facing him. He whipped the boy's shoulders and back to wake him up. The boy woke up and when he felt the belt he knew what was happening for this was not the first time. He lay there silent, trying not to scream, trying not to move anymore. The man knew he was awake but did not stop. When the man himself was breathing hard he stopped and left leaving the boy alone. The boy slowly opened up his eyes and watched the man leave. He closed his eyes again; the pain was too much, how many times had he been hit… the boy fell asleep unconscious.

**

Sirius Black sat on the floor as a dog next to Remus Lupin. He was bored. He was watching Albus Dumbledore talk to a group of people. They were all in his office and he was giving out orders. He looked around; most of the people in the room were young and looked very scared. A few older people were in the back sitting with Remus. A nervous young man sat two seats away from Remus and Sirius, and Sirius already disliked him. He was too nervous, too afraid and he was sitting in that seat. 

Dumbledore stopped talking and everyone got up to leave. Remus though remained sitting, as did the man sitting near them. Sirius lifted his head, 7 other people were in their seats and Dumbledore made his way over to them.

"Are we all here?" He asked checking to make sure the door was closed and everyone who was supposed to be gone was.

"Yes," Remus said glancing around. 

"Good to see you all again," Dumbledore shook the hands of the 9 people. "Sirius, would you be so kind to grace us with your presence?"

Sirius made a face at Dumbledore as best he could as a dog and then a small pop came from the floor where the dog had been. In its place was a tall man with black hair that had been cut to his shoulders. He was clean-shaven and the only hint of his absence from the world was his eyes that had a deadly look in him. He sat down between Remus and the strange man. 

"Who's he?" Sirius growled he sounded like the dog he was.

"He is all right," Dumbledore waved a hand. "I've invited him here to be." Dumbledore looked around the group and sighed, "This is what is left of the original phoenixes."

"Dumbledore shouldn't we keep this in the old group?" Sirius insisted.

"James is very talented," said Dumbledore. "I have hand picked him from the others and I want him to get the experience he needs with you 8. Incase anything happens I want someone to be here with the experience to take control." 

"So what you are saying is if we are croak, James here takes over," one woman laughed.

"A precaution that needs to be in place," Dumbledore nodded. He clapped his hands together, 

"So the groups remain, Sirius, Remus and James and then you three and then the other two. Watch over James for me Sirius."

"I will not," Sirius said outraged. "I'll work with Remus alone."

"James is dead Sirius," Dumbledore raised his voice a little, "you have to get over it. I need you to train this James."

"Sirius." Remus warned. "We will be happy to take him on Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and thanked Remus silently, "I knew I could count on you."

"Let's go Sirius," Remus stood up. "Come on James."

Sirius turned back into a dog and ran out. Remus shook his head as he went. They followed the dog out and at the doors of the school there was a carriage waiting for them. They got in and did not speak until they reached the town of Hogsmeade. Sirius turned back into himself for a split second and he was gone. Remus turned back to James, "Think Marauder's Hideout."

"What's with him?" James asked very confused. 

"I'll explain later," promised Remus and he disapparated. 

James followed and appeared next to Remus a second later. They looked up at a house that was a little lopsided and had 3 stories. Remus went to the door that was already opened but James hung back looking at the house. 

"Are you coming inside?" Remus asked from the door.

James followed Remus inside, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

**

It was morning when the boy woke and he got up carefully. He felt the back of his shirt with his hand and then looked at the blood-covered hand. Cursing softly he walked over to the small mirror. The boy whose name was Harry Potter looked awful, his eyes had many circles under them, and his hair was more messy than it had ever been. He pulled off the blood-covered shirt wincing in pain. If his face and hair were bad it was nothing compared to the rest of him. He was thinner than usual and his back was one big bruise. His ribs were sticking out and he resembled his godfather when he had first met him more than the Tri-Wizard Champion he had been the previous year. He had grown taller but that was about it. His glasses were broken so he couldn't see properly. The summer had been the worst for him and he wasn't sure about going back to school. He would be starting his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for he was a wizard. He looked at himself in the mirror again and sighed, he couldn't face everyone again. Not after last term, it was too much. Last term during the Third Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had watched Lord Voldemort, the wizard who had killed his parents, kill his fellow student Cedric Diggory and then regain his body. He had dueled with Voldemort and then watched the echo of his parents come out from Voldemort's wand. With the help of them he got back to the safety of Hogwarts but even now he wasn't sure how he had done it. The wizarding world lived in fear of Voldemort's second reign of terror but Harry knew none of this for he hadn't gotten a single letter from any of his friends. This was strange because he usually got loads of letters from there but not one. It was the end of July, his birthday to be exact but it seemed no one had remembered. Sighing he made his way down to breakfast not caring that he was 15 or about anything right now in the world. There was nothing to care about anymore.

Down at breakfast the three Dursleys were eating breakfast but they didn't notice Harry. He went to his seat, saw a piece of lettuce and a list of chores. Picking them both up he went outside to start the chores since it would take all day. This was his punishment for last night as if the beating hadn't been enough. The beatings had started when the nightmares did as Uncle Vernon thought this was the only way to wake up his screaming nephew. 

He worked outside all day, his back was so bruised that he couldn't bend over but he did not stop working. He knew his Aunt Petunia was watching him, making sure worked and did not rest. He thought about the summer as he pulled the weeds up, it had started alright but once the started to have nightmares things got bad. They gave him very little food and a long list of chores to do. It was the Dursley's fear that any of the neighbors would find out about his powers and where he went to school that he was punished so severely. He sighed and continued to work.

**

Remus showed James to his room on the second floor and pointed out his and Sirius's room, which were down the hall. Telling James he would have plenty of time to get settled in and to have a cup of tea with him, they headed down to the kitchen. There Remus made tea and they talked about the simple things when James decided to voice something he had been wondering.

"Why does he hate me?" he asked Remus.

"He doesn't hate you," Remus waved a hand. James gave him a look and Remus sighed, "Give him time, its been a tough few years."

James stood up, "Thanks for the tea." He went and climbed the stairs to his room.

James spent the next hour getting settled into his new room. It looked like it hadn't been used in years and so after cleaning it he put his stuff away. He was interested in the rest of the house though. He walked down the hall and made a note of Remus and Sirius's rooms but stopped at the door that was on the opposite side of the other bedrooms. It was the only room on this side of the hallway. He opened the door and went in. There were Quiddtich posters all on the walls with players flying around the room. A water fountain was by the window and there were pictures of the same 5 people all around the room. He went to one of the pictures and held it up, it was of 4 boys and one girl and by the look of their robes they were students at Hogwarts. They looked young, maybe 12 or 13. He recognized Remus and guessed that one of the tall black hair boys must be Sirius. He stared at the other 3, who were they? He heard someone coming down the hall. James put himself against the wall and hoped he wouldn't be caught. He looked at the door; it was open a little bit. He cursed silently to himself and hoped whoever was there wouldn't notice. He didn't hear anything for another minute or so and guessed that it was safe. He left the room and as he closed the door there was a tapping on his shoulder. He wheeled around it was Sirius Black. 

"If I ever catch you in there again, you will be dead before you know what hit you," he said and left.

  
James stood there for another moment scared. He sighed and went back to his room not wanting to see Sirius again. He spent the rest of the day in his room wondering about a lot of things, who's room was that, why didn't Sirius want him in there and what was his problem with him. What did he do to offend Sirius, he'd barely said five words to him. He fell back on his bed, why did Dumbledore assign him to this group; they didn't want him here. 

The next morning he got up and went down to breakfast. He stopped though at the top of the stairs for he heard Remus and Sirius arguing. He didn't want to listen in but when he heard his name he stopped and did listen.

"James is dead Sirius," Remus's voice said angrily, "you have to get that through your thick head and move on!"

"Remus!" Sirius snapped. "I know Prongs is dead! I know that every time I think of Harry. I can't forget, I look in a mirror and I remember!"

"James hasn't done anything to you Padfoot," said Remus. "Treat him with some curiosity, Dumbledore assigned him to us, he is trusting us with him!"

"What? I found him in Prong's old room!

Remus slammed his hand on the table, "He doesn't understand Padfoot. He doesn't understand that, that room is off limits. He doesn't know what we have been through."

"Well if he doesn't find out soon enough," Sirius snapped, "he'll be dead. And then maybe I'll go to Azkaban for a murder I did commit!" There was a pop and a second later the door slammed.

James considered going back to his room but his hunger got the better of him and he walked down the stairs. Remus was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "Did you hear everything?" He asked without looking up.

James knew he shouldn't lie, "Yes."

"You must forgive Sirius," Remus looked up, "Its been a trying time for us. I still haven't gotten used to this new Sirius."

James thought for a few minutes, "You were talking about James Potter?"

Remus got up to get tea and more food, "Yes, we were good friends. That room you were in, that was his room. This house was his idea. We were a team, a very good team and his death hit us hard."

James nodded, "Is there anything I can do to get on the good side of Sirius?"

Remus laughed, "Well 13 years ago you would have just to play a joke but now," Remus shook his head, "now I don't know. But I will tell you this, never speak of Harry Potter as an idol or the Boy-Who-Lived, he is just a normal kid. Never speak about Lily and James Potter and maybe something will happen so he will see you as James Little and not Prong's replacement." James nodded and they ate.

  
Sirius came back in an hour later and James jumped up, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No," Sirius snapped and went upstairs.

Remus looked at James and shook his head; "I'll keep trying for you."

**

It was a few nights later and Harry paced his room thinking about every spell he knew and everything he had ever learned. He had finished his homework earlier in the month as he had spent so many nights awake. He had read all his schoolbooks trying not to fall asleep; he had actually picked up a lot that he had missed, as he never paid attention in any of his classes. He looked at the clock 2:00am, great he sighed; only 6 more hours that he needed to stay awake. He was alone in his room as Hedwig who he had sent to Ron a few days into summer had never returned. He missed her, as she was the only thing in the house that could stand to be in the same room. He still had not had any letters from anyone, not even his Hogwarts letter that he usually got around his birthday. He sighed and started thinking about everything the fake Moody had taught them and what Lupin had taught them, that would keep him entertained for a few more hours…

The days passed slowly, one morning Harry walked down to breakfast very tired. He had not slept at all the night before. Uncle Vernon was reading a letter and puffing as Harry sat down. He didn't even notice the carrot in his plate he was too tired.

"So," his uncle put down the letter and spoke to Harry.

Yawning he just looked at his Uncle.

"A letter about you," Uncle Vernon pushed the letter across the table and Harry read it eagerly. He had a few problems reading since his glasses were still broken.

Mr. Vernon Dursley,

Greetings, I'm sure you remember me, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Harry's Headmaster at Hogwarts. I hope Harry is well, he went through a terrible ordeal last term, he witnessed Lord Voldemort regain his body and he also dueled with him. Lord Voldemort is of course the wizard who killed Lily and James Potter. If he is not acting well I pray you to be patient with him, not many wizards could have done what he did. It is because of last term that I write to you in this fashion and not to Harry directly. I have improved the securities surrounding your house so that no owl can get in or out. Tell Harry that I am deeply sorry but it is for his own safety because an owl can be caught by Voldemort's followers or by Voldemort himself. Also he can not go to the Weasley's this summer for his and their protection. His good friend Remus Lupin who will also be picking Harry up on September 1st at 9:30am will also be picking up his books in Diagon Alley. Please tell Harry to use the following code when Remus arrives to ensure that it is indeed Remus and not some imposter. When Remus arrives say, "Welcome Messieurs Moony and Padfoot." If it is indeed Remus he will reply, "Hello son of Prongs." Tell Harry I will see him September 1st and to keep his head up.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry put down the letter. Well that explained so many times. He looked up at Uncle Vernon was looked angry. 

"We are stuck with you until September 1st?" he snarled.

Harry very tired and still in pain snapped back, "I think it's more like I'm stuck here! I'd rather go to Ron's house and be around people who like me!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked raising his voice. "I'm sure Sirius my godfather would love to know!"

"Ah that godfather of yours," Uncle Vernon stood up. "Where is he? I've never seen him and you can't get in touch with him! What is he going to do?"

Harry swore to himself, Uncle Vernon was right. He couldn't get in touch with Sirius this wasn't good. 

Uncle Vernon laughed horribly; "I know what I'm going to do with you. For your mouth and your dreams!" He walked over to Harry and picked him up still laughing and sneering and dragged him to his old cupboard. Uncle Vernon threw Harry in whose back hit the wall and he crumpled on his old bed. He slowly put a hand behind him to touch his back and he saw that there was blood on it, some of the cuts had reopened. He didn't want to cry, he tried to stop himself, but the pain was building in his back again and he blacked out…

When Harry woke he had no idea what time it was or anything. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in his cupboard. He lay on his stomach trying to ignore the pains in his back and stomach. How long could he survive in here? It was the middle of August; it was still a few weeks to go before he could go back to Hogwarts. But did he want to go back to Hogwarts? Maybe it would be better just to die in here… then everyone around him would be safe, no one else would have to die because of him. For the first time since last term Harry cried he had reached the end of his hope this was it. He wouldn't survive long; he didn't have the strength. He wasn't strong enough, everyone thought he was but he wasn't. No one really knew him, no one understood him. They thought they did but they didn't. He cried for a long time, he cried for Cedric, his parents, everyone at school and for himself. He did not know how he cried for but when he stopped it was only because they were all dried up and he found no more tears.

Harry didn't know how he survived in the next weeks. He was fed every few days and let out to go to the bathroom if he was lucky. He continued to have nightmares so the beatings continued. Harry never felt worse; his forehead would burn while he slept so he started not to sleep again. But it was harder now with nothing to do all day and he couldn't walk around. He needed sleep but he forced himself to stay awake.

It was one morning; Harry was half-awake and felt half-dead. There was a knock on the door and Harry heard a familiar voice, he must be dreaming. He heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps toward the cupboard. It was opened carefully, "Boy! Get out of there," Harry raised a hand to block out the sunlight. "I told him he shouldn't punish himself like this," Uncle Vernon explained. "He put himself in there."

"Harry!" Remus Lupin's face appeared in the cupboard. He looked at him stunned, "Oh Merlin!"

Harry recognized the voice, but he couldn't see his face that well. 

"Snuffles back! Back!" Remus's voice said distant. "We need to get you out of here."

Harry felt himself being picked up, he yelled in pain too weak to do anything else. He saw a big black shape, which had to be Sirius. Sirius started to bark mad when he saw Harry. "Where is your trunk Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry's mouth to dry to speak lifted a hand to point upstairs. He was too weak; he closed his eyes and remembered no more…


	2. Back to School

**__**

Hey, here's the second chapter of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter… I'll probably be posting one a day except when I go on vacation this weekend so I'm sorry. Please R/R. I don't own any of the characters for any names you don't know, they are probably my made up characters. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

He woke up because of voices. He didn't know if he had his glasses on or not. He looked around; everything looked white around him. There were figures standing nearby and they saw him move.

"Harry," Sirius his godfather was at his side. He took his hand and felt it. "It's warm again."

"How do you feel Harry?" Albus Dumbledore walked up behind Sirius.   


Harry looked down and did not answer. He did not look up again; he felt the eyes of Dumbledore, Sirius and everyone else on him. He turned to one side and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

He heard Dumbledore sigh and then everyone leave. On his way out he called to Harry, "You can't keep everything in forever Harry." 

Harry lay on the bed all day. He figured it had to be the first day of school but he couldn't tell. He spent the rest of that day thinking about everything and wondered if he was glad to be here. 

He was let out the next day and it was the first day of classes. He still felt sore but it was much better. He went up to Gryffindor Tower during breakfast and he found Hedwig waiting for him. She nipped him on his ear and sat on his shoulder. He usually would have laughed at his but today he didn't. He couldn't laugh; too much was on his mind. He found all his new books on his bed and a sack of money. Remus had left him a note that he had got his new books and took some money out his vault for him. He looked at his new schedule that he had picked up in the Great Hall and got ready for his morning classes. He went back to the Great Hall but he did not eat anything. He sat unnoticed while Ron and Hermione argued about classes and their O.W.LS. Ron had reached for another piece of toast that was in front of Harry and exclaimed, "Harry, how are you mate?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders but did not speak. 

"Dumbledore told us last night that you were in the hospital wing. We wanted to see you of course but he didn't let us!" Ron told him. 

Harry didn't say anything; he just busied himself by looking at his schedule. He knew what he had but he didn't want to talk about the last few days. 

Hermione hit Ron in the shoulder, "I'm sure Harry doesn't want to speak of yesterday."

  


They went to their first class in a few minutes, which was Transfiguration. In that class Harry had problems, they were turning a book into a sweater. Ron thought this was a great idea and a good use of a book, the only use for one. Harry couldn't seem to do it. Hermione who had already changed her book into a nice blue sweater tried to help Harry. Tired, weary and still in pain he was not in the mood for help, "I know HERMIONE!" he yelled as she talked about the methods for transfiguring things.

The class stopped and McGonagall stared at him. They had never heard Harry yell and would assume that it would be Ron to yell at Hermione. Hermione put her head down and moved over closer to Ron. Harry stood alone and still mad. In a few minutes, he packed up his stuff and left without another word. McGonagall was yelling at him to come back and class was not over but he didn't care. He went back up to Gryffindor Tower to think. He sat looking into the fireplace, thinking about everything. He skipped his next class Herbology but he didn't care. He leaned back against the back of the chair and sighed. His back was still sore; he spat into the fire, just what he needed a constant reminder of what had happened. He thought about everything, last term that kept haunting him, his Uncle and what had just happened. He had been back at Hogwarts for a day and everything was so messed up. _Why did he come back, why didn't he just resist and tell Remus he didn't want to go back._ Everywhere he looked he remembered last year, he needed to get away from it, he couldn't take it any longer. _Why, why did it have to happen to him, why did everything always happen to him?_ He spat in the fire again and closed his eyes. He stayed there for another period that was lunch, as he didn't feel like eating.

When he finally left Gryffindor Tower, it was time for his afternoon class Defense Against the Darks. Harry realized as he walked down there alone that he had no idea, who the new teacher was, he wondered if there was a new teacher. Shrugging he made his way down there and found his classmates outside the locked classroom. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were talking excitingly about their new teacher.

"Maybe he will be a vampire!" Dean said excitingly.

"Maybe he'll be a mass killer in disguise," Seamus hit Dean in the shoulder in his excitement.

"And maybe, he's just a normal guy who has just unlocked the door and is waiting for his class to go in," said a deep voice behind the class and they turned around to look. The man was tall with brown hair to his shoulders. Harry looked into his eyes though which were had a little bit of a dead look in them. The Professor was looking around at everyone else and did not meet Harry's glance. They went inside and took their seats, Harry sat with Ron and Hermione but they didn't speak. 

When the class was settled the Professor leaned back on his desk and spoke to the class, "I am Professor Orion Dunt." He looked around, "5th year Gryffindors, ah excellent, my old House!" He clapped his hands together and took role call. When he reached Harry's name he did not do the usual looking at the scar, but nor did he look up to meet his glance again as he did with everyone else. When he finished he spoke to the class again, "I must confess this is my first time teaching. I have been an Auror, and my main duty in life is to fight the Dark Arts. And that is why I am here. You need to be prepared, I'm sure you all have heard stories of last year and of Voldemort and if he ever attacked, you need to be ready. We will focus on dueling, ways of attacking and defending and curses to help you."

Hermione raised her hand, "So you do believe that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Yes, I believe Voldemort is back," Dunt nodded his head. "If you dare to speak his name in this class, I ask you to say his actual name, there is no need to fear a name."

Most of the class looked shocked at this and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil even looked up, they had been looking at a moon chart under the table. 

"Now to dueling," Dunt sighed. "I will be dueling each of you in a few classes but first I want to take about methods and stuff, things you need to know. I would take plenty of notes on this subject." And he spent the rest of the class talking about dueling. The rest of the class paid rapt attention to Dunt but Harry didn't, he didn't want to learn about dueling. He didn't like to duel and it brought back too many memories. 

  
When the bell rang, he lifted up a hand, "For homework I want you to read the section on dueling and write a summary of it. Read carefully, next class I will be calling people up to duel against me."

The class headed out the door talking excitingly. 

"He's cool!" Dean told everyone.

"He's nice," said Neville.

"What's wrong with his eyes though?" Seamus asked. "He reminds me of Professor Lupin!"

Harry didn't say anything; there was something about him, something familiar. He shook his head; he was being stupid, he couldn't be teaching. They went down to Potions and on the way down half the class grumbled not wanting to see Snape.

When the bell rang, Snape looked up, saw the entire class and that everyone was present and the started the lesson. Once more Harry had other things on his mind and he did not pay attention to anything Snape was saying. Snape seemed to have noticed this.

"Potter, do you think you are so special that you do not need to pay attention?" He sneered.

"Professor and I use that term lightly, do you think you are so good that every student here hangs on to your every word?"

"30 points from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed, "Detention for a week."

"No thanks Professor, I'd rather not spend anymore time with you," Harry told him.

"Get out of my class," Snape lifted one finger to the door, "I don't need to escort you to the Headmaster's office."

"Nor do I wish you to," Harry grabbed his bag and left without looking at Snape.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office wondering how this day had gotten so bad. First he snapped at Hermione and then he had gotten kicked out of Snape's class. What was going on? Why was he acting so horrible to everyone today? He reached Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password, "um Fizzing Wizabees?"

The gargoyle moved aside much to Harry's amazement. He went in and waited as the staircase brought him up to Dumbledore's office. Knocking he entered.

Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and much to his surprise Professor Dunt were all talking and when he entered they stared at him.

"Yes Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Er, Professor Snape sent me here," Harry told them looking at Dunt confused.

"Did he sent you with a message?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"No, he um kicked me out of class."

Dunt reached him in three strides, "He did what?"

Harry stepped back confused, he looked back at Dumbledore and Remus, "He said a few things, I said a few things and then he kicked me out."

"Did he give you a punishment?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes but I said no," Harry said, "I'll let you go on with your meeting now."

"Harry don't you move," Dunt told him and put a hand on his shoulder and attempted to pull him back but Harry dipped his shoulder down a little bit so in Dunt's attempt to grab him he just got air and Harry left.

Dumbledore who had his elbows on his desk and his chin resting on one of his hands remarked, "What is bothering Harry?"

After leaving Dumbledore's office he went up to the common room. He went up to his dorm, picked up his Firebolt and flew out the window. He made his way to the Pitch, flying as fast as he could. He loved to feel the air in his hair and around him, it calmed him down somehow. He circled around the hoops when he got to the Pitch, did a dive and other Seeker moves. The Firebolt was as good as ever and Harry really put it through its paces. He thought he was alone as everyone was in classes but a few teachers had been called to Dumbledore's office to discuss things. Dunt was still there with Remus, and McGonagall joined them.

"Just like James," Dumbledore observed.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Professor McGonagall shirked as he dove.

"Something's bothering him," said Dunt. "He didn't say one word during class. And just 5 minutes ago."

"At least he didn't walk out of yours," McGonagall told Dunt.

Harry only stopped flying when from inside the school the bell rang for dinner. Feeling a little hungry he flew back to Gryffindor Tower and put away his broomstick. He quickly showered and then went down to dinner. He passed Fred and George outside the Great Hall and they warned Harry not to use the salt and pepper. Nodding his head he took his seat and ate. He avoided the salt and pepper and good thing too because everyone around him were turning into birds around him. He cracked a smile but that was it. Ron and Hermione had both turned into birds and when Ron turned back he was mad at Fred and George for warning Harry and not him; "I'm their brother." He said a million times. At the teacher's table things were much worse, McGonagall was a dog, Snape was a bottle of shampoo and Dumbledore had turned into an insect. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy turned into a white ferret and Ron almost died laughing when he saw it. 

Harry left the table when he finished eating and congratulated Fred and George on his way out, they were coming in to eat as most everyone was now back to normal. There were many high fives at the Gryffindor Table for everyone knew who had done it.

The next day Harry had Divination first period and he slept through that since he had spent the most of the night awake after having a nightmare. He only woke up once or twice to hear Professor Trelawney tutting at him and looking at him with her sad eyes as though he was going to drop down dead right in front of her any moment. Ron spent the period watching Harry, he had woken up when he heard Harry scream and tried to ask if he was all right but he didn't get an answer. He and Hermione were very worried about him but they knew better than to ask him if he was all right. 

After Divination they met Hermione in the Entrance Hall and together they went to Charms. Hermione went on about how she didn't have homework and Ron and Harry's homework would take awhile, they had to write an essay about the uses of the crystal ball. Ron knew what he wanted to write but since it only took one word he knew he would be trying for awhile to make up some trash about the crystal ball. In Charms, little Professor Flitwick was teaching them a new charm, and they were supposed to be practicing it when Hermione hit Harry because he had been staring at the wall in a daze.

"What!" he said loudly.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "we are practicing the charm."

"Who cares?" Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick had heard Harry, "would you care to join us?"

"Not really," Harry said. Fortunately the bell rang there for most of the class was looking at Harry amazed. They had never heard him speak like that to a teacher; Harry ignored their glances though and went to lunch.

The rest of the day past uneventfully, after lunch they had History of Magic and everyone joined Harry in sleeping during it. They were now talking about Magic in the 1800's which wasn't anymore interesting than the past centuries. 

Their final class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry wondered who would be teaching the class, he had not seen Hagrid at all at mealtimes. Down in front of Hagrid's hut was Remus Lupin petting Fang. He waved them over when he saw them.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you again Ron and Hermione," He said cheerfully.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Off doing something for Dumbledore," Remus said casually. "He's been gone all summer."  
  
"The giants?" Harry asked but Remus shrugged.

They waited until the rest of the class showed up, when Harry heard the dawdling voice of Malfoy he knew they were having class with the Slytherins, "Well look who our teacher is. The werewolf, going to be teaching us how to defend ourselves from you?" He laughed and his body guards Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I was actually thinking about teaching about ferrets," Remus said with a straight face, "I was hoping you would help me, I hear you made an excellent ferret."

Ron laughed and Harry grinned. He looked up at Remus who winked. "Class, now some of you might remember me, I am Professor Remus Lupin and I am going to be filling in for Hagrid who is a little occupied right now. I am not sure how long I will be with you. Today we will be moving off the dangerous and biting creatures and focus on the Graphorn. I have a Graphorn with me but I will not expect any of you to ride, touch, feed or go near it. Come this way." He led the class to the padlock where Hagrid had kept the hippogriffs. There stood an animal that was huge, it had a humped back, its color wad grayish purple and it had two long and sharp horns. "Now while this animal is as dangerous as say a Shrewt, I do not expect you to take care of it. But we are studying this animal because though very dangerous it's a very usual creature. Its horn is used in many potions and its hide repels most curses. One wizard once, killed a Graphorn and out of its hide made some armor, it worked very well." Lupin held the class's attention as he explained more about it. 

They heard a bell ring up from the castle, "Ah well for homework please write a summary of the animal and find me two potions that use the horn of the Graphorn as one of its ingredients." Lupin dismissed them.

After dinner Harry went up to his dorm and sat by the window looking out. He had been in such a sour mood, snapping at everyone, leaving his classes, not caring about much. _What had happened to him? Would he ever be happy again?_ He was surprised that Ron and Hermione just didn't stop being around him, he had been in such a fool mood since he got back. _Why couldn't he just get over last year? Why did he have to keep dreaming about it and learning about things that reminded him about it. _He sighed and looked out at the sky. While he was busy thinking, the teachers were in the teacher's room talking about him.

It was Professor Flitwick who brought Harry up, "He never smiles anymore, he was always such a joy to have in class. What is wrong with the boy?"

Professor Sprout seconded Flitwick's words; "He skipped my class the other day. His friends told me he was feeling well."

"He yelled at Miss Granger in my class," McGonagall told the others.

"Maybe Potter is started to get it through his thick skull that everyone here bows down to him and he can act however he wishes," Professor Snape sneered. 

"Or maybe he's so sick of seeing your ugly face that he isn't feeling well," Professor Dunt walked into the room. He had been lingering by the door and stepped in when he heard Harry's name.

"Maybe his godfather should have a talk with him," Snape snapped back.

"Maybe he will!" Dunt replied glaring at Snape.

"Or we could just wait and see what happens and if he improves," Dumbledore came up behind Dunt. "And if not, Orion, Minerva and I will have a chat with him." This seemed to satisfy everyone in the room, expect Snape who continued to glare at Professor Dunt.


	3. Problems with Teachers

**__**

Hey, here's the third chapter of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter… I'm going to post this chapter and another one because I'm going on vacation for the weekend and a few days into next week. Please R/R. I don't own any of the characters for any names you don't know, they are probably my made up characters. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter! And I hope you are enjoying the story.

Harry didn't have Defense Against the Darks until Monday afternoon, right before his favorite class Potions. He had a nightmare the previous night and had to endure McGonagall and Sprout that morning. He slept during lunch and then went to Defense Against the Dark Arts wishing he could sleep more. It was only a week into school but Harry had already lost a good amount of points because he had started to sleep in his classes unable to stay awake. He tried to go to bed early but every night resulted in another dream. He sighed and he walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had never done the homework that Dunt had assigned but he shrugged his shoulders and walked into class behind Ron and Hermione who were arguing about something. He sat down in his usual seat and watched as Dunt walked in. He started to talk about something but he was too tired to listen. 

"Harry Potter," Dunt said. "How about you come up and duel against me." 

Harry sat up and stared at Dunt. His words had woken Harry up. "No." He told Dunt, "I don't want to duel."

"Harry, some of your classmates have been up here already, incase you didn't notice and now 

I'm asking you to try. This is a practical class, you have to participate."

"I don't want to duel," Harry said again firmly.

Dunt stared straight into Harry's dull green eyes and neither of them looked away. "Why not?" Dunt asked still staring at him.

"I don't want to," Harry said again. "I don't need to practice, I know how."

As though he had remembered something Dunt stopped staring at him and looked down. He seemed to be embarrassed by it, "Um Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione went up and didn't last long against Professor Dunt who wasn't being too easy on the class. She lost when she failed to block the Stunning Curse. The bell rang as Dunt helped Hermione up. "Pass in your homework!" Dunt yelled over the noise of the class who were packing up.

Harry grabbed his books and started off towards the door, but Dunt called him back, "Harry did you pass in your homework?"

"I didn't do it," Harry mumbled.

"What?" Dunt asked, as he didn't hear Harry.

"I didn't do it! I didn't feel like doing your stupid homework! Can you handle that?" Harry said and turned around and started to walk out. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I will not be spoken to like that," Dunt yelled and Harry stopped. He turned around to face Dunt. They glared at each other and Harry walked out. Once more the entire class gaped at Harry wondering what was wrong.

They went to Potions which was uneventful expect for Neville who melted another caldron. Snape glared at Harry as almost daring him to fall asleep or talk to him like he had talked to the other teachers. He didn't and he never said anything during class. He had 15 points taken from Gryffindor though for his potion being wrong but it was really right. Harry didn't care though and he was glad to get out of the classroom. At dinner he only picked at his food. McGonagall came by and told him that Dumbledore would like to see him when he had finished eating. He should go down at 8:00pm.

An hour later wondering why he was doing this he went down to Dumbledore's office. He met Dunt at the gargoyle who has just said the password. He motioned Harry in and it looked like he wasn't going to have a quiet talk with the Headmaster. Dunt knocked on the door and they entered. Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit. 

"So Harry," said Dumbledore. "The teachers and I are very worried about you."

"Why?" Harry asked not in his usual tone.

"Sleeping during your classes, yelling at Hermione, snapping at teachers, not eating or sleeping, the list goes on," Dunt stepped forward and counted the things on his fingers.

"And who are you to care?" Harry wheeled around and snapped at Dunt.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall said loudly. "That is a teacher you are talking to!"

"And your godfather," Dunt told him.

"What?" Harry asked distracted.

"It's me Sirius!" Dunt opened his arms up. "Where else would an escaped convict hide?"

"And when were planning on telling me this?" Harry asked shocked at the news. "And while we are on the subject of not telling me things, how come no one ever told me I had a middle name. 

"You didn't know your middle name?"

"Oh gee, stupid me!" Harry stood up, "for 15 years I've been living and I just thought my name was Harry Potter, I never dreamed it was Harry James Potter. How stupid could I be? I didn't even think my middle man would be my fathers." He went towards the door, "I'm out of here, why did I ever come? Just to be lectured? I hate to inform you three of this but you aren't my parents! I don't need to listen to you! You don't understand anything. No one does. The only people who could aren't here… MY PARENTS!" He yelled opening the door.

"Don't you dare walk out Harry!" Dunt yelled.

"Oh Harry is free to go," Dumbledore waved his hand in the air as though signaling him to go, "but if he does leave this office he might find someone always around, making sure he eats and sleeps properly. Or making sure he completes all his homework and acts curiosity towards his friends and teachers."

Harry turned around, "You wouldn't!" He snarled.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "To ensure your safety yes I would."

There was silence in the office as no one made a move or a sound. Harry stood by the door his hand shaking as it was extended to the doorknob. And very slowly he pulled it away. He stood there for another minute and then walked slowly back to his chair. He sat down feeling defeated, with the eyes of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Dunt on him. He closed his eyes and sat there waiting for something to happen.

"Are you okay Harry?" Dunt asked him quietly.

He didn't answer Dunt but looked at Dumbledore, "What do you want to know?"

"Your dreams they seem to be most of the problem," replied Dumbledore.

Harry sat back, his dreams the thing he was most reluctant to tell. He took a deep breath, "In my dreams I see odd things, its very blurry, I don't exactly know what I see, I never remember them. I think one is of my parents but I'm not sure. It always ends with a bright green flash."

"What about your Uncle?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged, "He just got mad at me a few times. He'd find mistakes in things he had me do."

He closed his mouth not wanting to say too much, they nodded but that was it. They sat in silence for another few minutes. Harry said to himself, "I am tired of being strong." He gasped that came out louder than he had wished. He cursed in his thoughts. 

"Harry," Dumbledore looked concerned, "you can go."

Harry stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him much angrier now than he was when he had walked in there.

Ron and Hermione noticed Harry's bad moon as soon as he entered Gryffindor Tower. He went straight to bed and Ron followed him, "Hey mate. Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone care?" Harry exploded. "Why are people so nosy? Just leave me alone!" He 

ran up the stairs and jumped onto his bed and drew the curtains around him.

Ron sighed and went back to Hermione she had heard everything. 

"I'm worried about him," Ron admitted.

"We all are Ron," Hermione muttered.

Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling, he couldn't seem to stop snapping at everyone. He closed his eyes, he never felt so hopeless and lost. He felt so guilty at his feelings but he didn't know what to do. He wanted someone to talk to; Sirius was the obvious choice but not after today. He had never seen him so mad. Everyone was so mad at him, why? Why was he so mad at everyone? He had no idea what to do.

**

It was a few nights later and Harry was too tired to do anything and had fallen asleep against his will. He had a few hours of no dreams but then,

__

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. Harry remembered the pain, the agony, he screamed. "No… no… noo… I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to kill him!"

"A little break… a little pause. That hurt didn't it Harry?"

"Leave me alone! It's not my fault! I never meant to kill him… I swear… GO AWAY! I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

There was silence in the Gryffindor 5th year dorm room and then, "NOOOOOO! CEDRIC! WATCH OUT!" Harry screamed in his sleep, he got tangled in his sheets, he was kicking and moving around and with a great THUMP! Harry was on the ground but he still asleep.

"Harry," a concerned voice spoke in the darkness and shook him trying to wake him. 

Harry jumped, "NO! I didn't mean to wake you up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Don't… don't… I won't… it won't happen again!" He felt himself being picked up, "No… no…" he was put down on something soft. He opened his eyes and looked around. He swore softly. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Dunt were all staring down at him.

"Are you alright Potter? You nearly woke up the entire school!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Harry," Dunt said gently, "you know you can talk to us whenever you need to."   
Harry looked into the fire and not at his godfather.

"Last year's events haunt you don't they?" Dumbledore asked softly. Harry nodded. "You think it's your fault Cedric died?" Harry didn't answer.

"Potter, the Headmaster asked you a question," McGonagall said. 

Harry continued to look at the fire as though he found it interesting. 

"Harry you said at our last meeting that you were tired of being strong," Dumbledore said gently and he put his hands on the arms of the chair Harry was in, "but you hold everything in and try not to let anything show. It's okay not to be strong Harry. You can trust us."

Dumbledore straightened up and looked around, "Minerva, Sirius please leave us."

When they were gone, Dunt grumbled and complained the whole way out so McGonagall had to drag him out Dumbledore pulled a chair up so he was right in front of Harry, "Its just you and me now. You trust me don't you?"

Harry nodded, "Of course."

"Then confine in me Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. "I have seen and been through things similar Harry. I don't understand what you went through but I do understand the guilt and fear Harry."

Harry thought, he could trust Dumbledore, he would understand, "I trust you Professor but I just can't."

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "I went through something I couldn't tell anyone either. When you feel ready, will you come and tell me?"

Harry swallowed and looked him straight in the eyes, "I will Professor."

"The password is Chocolate Frogs," he smiled.

"Thank you Professor," Harry cracked a smile, one that Dumbledore had no seen all year. "I might try and get some sleep."

"Good, you deserve it," and they went their separate ways.

**

For the next two days Harry avoided the Great Hall as the story about him screaming and waking up most of the school and most people were skittish with him around and they got out of the way when he walked down the hall. If he had noticed this at all, he would have felt like he did when he was a 2nd year and when everyone found out he was a Parslemouth. He was walking to one of his classes when Malfoy popped out in front of him.

"Hey Potter," he sneered. "Heard you had a bad dream… did you wet the bed too?"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Harry told him and he turned away from him.

"Did you scream like a girl too? Did the monsters upset you? Oh poor Potty."

Harry turned around and instantly Malfoy was hanging in midair upside down yelling. "HELP!" He screamed.

"Take it back Malfoy!" Harry stared up at him.

"I take it back! I take it back! Let me down!"

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall had heard Malfoy's yells and she had come to investigate. 

"Professor! Tell him to let me down!" Malfoy pleaded.

"Harry," McGonagall came up beside Harry "Ease him down gently."

Harry slowly lowered head and Malfoy came down slowly. When he was back on the ground he fled without a glance at Harry.

"How… how did you do that Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"He was taunting me and somehow he just went in the air," Harry explained not sure himself.

McGonagall sighed, "Ten points from Gryffindor. I don't know how you did that. No wand at all…"

Harry turned to face her, "Professor, can you do me a favor. Can you tell Professor Dumbledore that I am ready to talk with him."


	4. Explanations

**__**

Hey, here's the fourth chapter of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R/R. I don't own any of the characters for any names you don't know, they are probably my made up characters. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter! And I hope you are enjoying the story.

"Professor." Harry waited by the door to be recognized. He had his hands behind his back and his head down.

"Ah Harry, come in. Professor McGonagall told me you were ready to talk!" Dumbledore put away the piece of parchment that he had been reading and motioned Harry to sit. Harry walked to the seat and touched it, he had sat in this seat and he told Dumbledore about Cedric. He sat down but on the edge of the seat. His dull green eyes looked into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Professor, I know I've been acting very strange but oh I don't know."

"The events of last year plague your dreams and your thoughts. You are lost on what to do these days," Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Yes I do feel that way. I… I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm afraid Professor of…"

"Losing someone else?" Dumbledore guessed.

Harry nodded, "Everyone says its not my fault, but they weren't there. No one's blood was used in that potion but mine. Were they tied to the gravestone?" Harry said furiously. "They didn't see their parents come out of the wand whose owner killed them. That is my only memory of them. No one understands but they think they do!"

Dumbledore sighed. He looked at the 15-year-old with admiration but also pity. Pity that he had to grow up without his parents and his life was filled with sorrow. "Oh Harry."

Harry sniffed and shook his head, "I just want my parents, they would understand."

Dumbledore got up and went around his desk to where Harry sat, "Its okay Harry. I understand, I really do."

"How?"

"When I was younger, I lost my parents to Grindwald. He put terror in people's live for 25 years. I was an Auror when he rose and for a good number of years until they decided to put an Auror at here, I was chosen due to certain circumstances. He decided that he was powerful enough to try and take the school. It was a huge battle. I still dream of it sometimes, it was early it the morning, the fighting had been going on all night. He confronted me, and taunted me about certain people. He had killed those closest to me because people had said that I could destroy him, that I could protect the people. He tried to kill me but I said it first. I fainted and was unconscious for a week because I had put too much power into the curse." He sighed and looked at Harry and then continued,

"I unlike you knew my parents but I watched them die. I was visiting them, I was going through a very rough time, and Grindlewald had just murdered my wife. I had been on a mission to catch a few of his supporters and we caught them and then searched them for any messages. We found one, it said 10:30pm Little Oak. That was my house. I got there as a flash of green came from the house and she was dead. Anyway, my parents told me to go get something from upstairs. I had this secret passageway that I have found out as a boy and coming back down I went through it, it was much quicker than the stairs. It went behind the library where they were, but by the time I got back, he was there. He had blown apart the door, killed a house elf and walked in. I was frozen in the passageway, I should have stormed out and protected them. I was an Auror, but I just stood there, transfixed, petrified, and they died. They were murdered and I just stood there. I look back and being transfixed there saved my life, it would ended right there but I should have protected them, I should have died with them. I have been paying for that mistake since then, look at me I'm 150 years. No one lives that long, I've about 20 years over due." He put a hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head and looked straight into his eyes. "It is not for us to say who deserves death, we have no say, it happens and it is not your fault."

"All I have ever wanted to do is talk to them," Harry admitted. Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. To the amazement of Dumbledore Harry started to cry.

"Its okay Harry," he assured him.

"Cedric… he shouldn't have died," Harry cried even more. "He had no idea what was going on, the trap was for me, not him!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, so much weighed on this boy's shoulder. He was too young he didn't deserve this. "It is not your fault. I was not there but please listen, you had no idea what was happening either. You can put this past you Harry. I knew your parents well, they would not want you to keep thinking of this, they are proud of you Harry and are always watching you."

Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, wiped his eyes and sighed, "I did not tell you everything."

Dumbledore nodded, "What didn't you tell me?"

Harry got up, wiped his eyes again and looked out the window; "My dreams are pierced with guilt. Cedric asking me why, asking how, and what happened. My parents go about their business, talking about ordinary things and they always end in a bright flash and then I hear their final minutes. Voldemort torturing the Death Eaters, I feel their pain, it's 10 times worse than last year. It's so painful, my scar burns constantly." He sighed and willed himself to go on, "Uncle Vernon thought the only way to stop me from yelling in my sleep was to hit me. He did so until he I was awake, but he always added a few hits so I wouldn't do it again. The next morning I would get no breakfast and a long list of chores as punishment. When you sent that letter he knew nothing stood in his way and he put me back in the cupboard. I was too weak to do anything."

"I guessed as much," Dumbledore nodded and came over to the window. "I'm sorry Harry. I thought I was protecting you, I did not realize your Uncle would do that to you." He hugged Harry who closed his eyes. He did not cry again and did not speak for a few minutes. 

When they pulled away Harry said, "I'm sorry Professor. I'm sorry, I know I worried you all!"

Dumbledore looked down at him, "Its alright dear boy. You are forgiven."

Harry looked down at the ground and then back into Dumbledore's eyes, "Tell me why?" His eyes suddenly glowed bright. 

Dumbledore looked confused, "Why what?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bothering him for 4 years, "Tell me why Voldemort killed them and tried to kill me."

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore shook his head, "I told you when you are older."

"How much older do I have to be?" Harry pleaded. "You told me last year that I had acted like a grown wizard, I am old enough to know. So many things have happened to me and I don't know why. Please tell me, I need to know. I need to understand."

Dumbledore watched Harry for a few minutes, neither of them moved. Harry felt like Dumbledore was searching him. He looked long into Harry's eyes. And then Dumbledore let out one big sigh, "You are right." He picked up a book and walked backwards away from Harry. "Take this book from me." 

Harry confused walked forward. 

  
"With magic," Dumbledore put up another hand to stop Harry. Harry took out his wand. Dumbledore shook his head, "No wand. Put out your hand and call it to you. Think about it carefully; see it in your mind. You can do it Harry."

Harry closed his eyes to fully see the book in Dumbledore's hand. He extended his hand, concentrating on the book and then he felt something heavy in his hand. He opened his eyes amazed.

"Every day your wand is becoming more and more useless," Dumbledore looked straight into his eyes. "I did not expect for this to happen for another year or two, but the Heir of Gryffindor does not need a wand."

Harry dropped the book in surprise, "I'm what?"

"You are the last remaining heir of Godric Gryffindor." Dumbledore nodded. "All you will have to do soon is just see what you want to do in your mind."

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"Prophecies," said Dumbledore. "One predicted his downfall by a boy who has ravenous looks and who looks out into the world with green. The Potters have been around for generations; the line goes back to Godric Gryffindor. You see when Voldemort rose these prophecies came out, they said this was the battle between good and evil, the battle of light against dark. The rematch of Gryffindor against Slytherin. Everyone thought your father would be the one to bring down Voldemort for he was the youngest Potter then and the most powerful of them, but I had a feeling he wasn't, for one he didn't have emerald eyes like you do. You are much more powerful than your father and your mother now."

  
"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Harry.

  
"Can you turn into an animal?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you ever tried?"

Harry closed his eyes once more and pictured his father's animal a stag. He heard a pop and he felt strange. He was looking down at the ground, but felt tall somehow. He looked down at his feet and saw 4 instead of two. 

"Think of your human self Harry," he heard a voice said above him. Another pop and he was back to himself. He felt very weak; he searched for a seat and sat down. 

  
Dumbledore came over to him, "Gather your strength and then go to bed. Take it easy for the next few days until you are used to your new strengths."  
  
Harry sat there for a few minutes breathing heavily. Then he got up to go.

"Do you feel better Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded his head, "much better. Thank you sir." He went towards the door his back to Dumbledore.

"Harry, anytime you want to talk please come by," Dumbledore smiled at him.   
  
Harry turned around, his hand on the doorknob, "I will sir." He smiled and left.

Walking back to Gryffindor Tower Harry turned everything he had found out in his mind. He was the Heir of Gryffindor, and he was more powerful than his parents were. His thoughts were tiring him so he stopped thinking. At Gryffindor Tower he spoke the password wearily and climbed in. Ron and Hermione were talking by the fire and they rushed over to him. Because it was so late no one else was in the common room. 

"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Guys can I talk to you tomorrow? I feel so tired," He peered into his friend's eyes and they nodded. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow and I won't hold back anything!" He promised.

He started to walk again but stumbled he was so tired. With the help of Ron he got up to the dorm and without changing or taking off his glasses he fell asleep. He had a weird dream that night, it was not his usual nightmare, and it was different.

__

It was Cedric Diggory standing alone he was smiling. He spoke, "Harry listen to me. I do not blame you for my death. We both had no idea what was going on. I do think what would have happened if I had taken the Cup alone or if you had, but it was right to take it together, we did help each other out, and I enjoyed last year Harry. It was a pleasure to know you, and please don't blame yourself for my death. It happened, it's over Harry. I do thank you for bringing my body back to my parents, thank you Harry."

Harry smiled in his sleep but when he woke up he did not remember the dream.

**

The next morning Ron woke up Harry who was lying in the same position he had been when he fell asleep the previous night. It took Ron awhile to wake up Harry who seemed to be deep in sleep and not ready to wake up for a few more hours. When he had finally got him up by putting cold water on him he went to shower and then change. Twenty minutes later he met Ron and Hermione down in the common room. 

They both stared at him because he looked very different. His hair was the more messy than usual but he was smiling like he had in a long time.

"You look better," Hermione observed.

"I got a good nights sleep," Harry laughed. "Listen I have a lot to tell you, but I can't do it until we are alone. No one else can hear this," He watched someone walk past them.

"Tonight after dinner then?" Hermione suggested.

"That's good," Harry said and they walked down to breakfast. Down in the Great Hall Harry loaded his plate with so much food that the plate could no longer be seen. Ron and Hermione stared at him again.

"Don't eat the plate Harry," Ron laughed when he stopped staring.

"Ever seen a growing boy eat?" Harry laughed again.

"We are just so glad you are feeling better," Hermione took some food herself.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did."  


"Its fine Harry," Hermione took out her schedule.

A half an hour later they went to Transfiguration, they were supposed to be transfiguring their desks into stools and Harry was having trouble once again. He had been trying to hold his wand so it looked like he was using it but he really wasn't. 

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "you're holding your wand wrong. Let me show you."

McGonagall heard them, she came over and looked at the pair, "Potter, how could you be holding your wand wrong? Here," she took his hand and positioned it differently than Hermione had. She bent her head and whispered, "The Headmaster asked me to tell you to hold it this way." 

He nodded and went back to transfigure the desk, he thought about it in his head, he could see the stool, he waved his hand and the desk became a stool.

"Good job Harry," Hermione congratulated him as she sat on her stool.

That night after making sure Peeves wasn't in the room they went in and locked the door to an empty classroom.

"Okay," Harry said unsure how to tell them, "well let me show you." He closed his eyes and pictured a book in his mind and from across the room it flew in the air and right into his out strength hand.

"Wow!" Ron's mouth dropped opened wide in surprise.

"I'm the Heir of Gryffindor," Harry said and with a wave of his hand the book when back to its place. 

While Ron looked amazed Hermione laughed, "Well of course you are. It all makes sense now, you pulled out Gryffindor's sword in our second year, Voldemort the heir of Slytherin is after you… why didn't I see it before?"

Ron got his voice back and looked at Harry suspiciously, "What else can you do?"

"I can turn into any animal, I can do wandless magic and maybe more but I don't know," Harry said wondering if there was more he could do, it really hadn't sunk in that he had so much power. "Wow." He thought, this was turning into an interesting year.


	5. Quidditch and other things

**__**

Hey, here's another chapter! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't any of the characters expect for a few that you don't recognize from the books… J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter! Lucky woman!

A few days later during breakfast Fred Weasley told him that after dinner there was a Quidditch meeting in McGonagall's office. Harry nodded and piled more food on his plate. He stopped eating though and looked up. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"We have been at Hogwarts for two weeks and for the first time I feel awake. I had so many confusing thoughts, that I shouldn't have come back, I didn't want to, and everything about last year. But since I talked to Dumbledore I feel alive again and I haven't been dreaming."

Hermione ate more before replying, "That's because your thoughts are constantly on it and you told someone. You aren't holding it in you anymore."

Eating more he thought about Hermione's words, "Thanks guys."

Classes were better now and they did not go on forever. With his O.W.L.S this year he knew this year wasn't going to be easy and he'd best pay attention. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they were still dueling and before class started Harry went up to Dunt, "I'll duel against you." He slapped a book he was holding; "I've been practicing."

Dunt slapped him on the shoulder, "Its good to see you smiling again."

Harry nodded and took his seat. When the bell rang and the class took their seats Dunt called Harry up and told the class to watch closely. They bowed to each other and before Dunt could move Harry hit with a hair changing spell, Dunt not hearing and knowing what he was being hit with shot a stunning curse at Harry who put up a shield to block it. Harry shot a skin changing spell at him but he blocked it. Harry then did it again as Dunt concentrated on sending a disarming spell but once more Harry blocked it. Harry then got serious and Dunt blocked a disarming spell and a stunning curse sent by Harry. Dunt seemed to be getting tired and Harry send two stunning curses his way and Dunt fell over defeated. 

At first the class was stunned that Harry had beat the Professor but when his two spells did their job and they saw what Harry did to him they all laughed. Hermione not knowing whom Dunt was looked disapprovingly at Harry. Harry woke Dunt up and handed him a mirror. Dunt smiled and shook his head as Harry helped him up. Dunt clapped a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Your father's son." To the class he exclaimed, "How smart of Harry to whisper the curses instead of yelling them out loud so I had no idea what I was being hit with. Good job Harry fifty points to Gryffindor for your excellent choice of curses, your approach and the exestuation Dunt smiled, "I hope though you won't use some of those curses in a real duel?"

Harry smiled and took his seat, "No sir."

After a few people dueled Dunt the bell rang and they went to Potions. The last two days had gone by so well that he did not mind Potions, he was too happy. They were making a Dreamless Potion and Harry carefully got his ingredients together. He was determined to get it right and show Snape. He did not talk to Ron and Hermione as he worked trying to concentrate. Malfoy did not even bother to jest him; he had not forgotten their last meeting. When Snape came around to check on his potion it was boiling and almost done. Harry sat back and saw Snape frown and he moved on without a word. Harry smiled and continued his work.

After dinner they met with McGonagall to discuss the Quidditch situation. When she brought up the new Captain, Fred Weasley spoke up and said that Harry should be it. The rest of the team started to talk excitingly all agreeing with Fred expects Harry. McGonagall looked at Harry; "Do you want to be Captain?"

"Well why not have one of the 7th years be Captain?" Harry shrugged, "give them the honor."

"Listen mate, next year the 4 of us are gone. You will be Captain anyway, but right now George and I are busy and Katie and Alicia are busy studying for the N.E.W.Ts so just take it and enjoy it," he winked at Harry and Harry understood what he was getting at.

"Well if everyone agrees," Harry threw up his arms, "I'll take it."  
  
"What about tryouts?" McGonagall moved on to the next thing, "We need a Chaser and a Keeper."

"This Saturday?" Harry asked thinking it would give those try outing 4 days to prepare. "And maybe we should have tryouts for reserve Beaters and Chasers?"

"Excellent idea!" McGonagall praised him. "At least one each and if someone else is good we can have two."

"What about you mate?" George asked. "How about a reserve Seeker? A second or third year maybe, just incase."

"You can train them!" Katie backed George up.

"That's fine," McGonagall stood up, "post it in the common room."

They went up to the common room and posted it. Harry barely got out of the way before everyone was crowding around gasping and asking their friends if they should try out. Harry escaped to Ron and Hermione who were by the fire.

That Saturday the team gathered in the stands waiting for people trying out. They talked about the season and possible candidates. Twenty minutes later a pack of kids came down from the school and Harry's mouth dropped, it seemed like the House had come down to tryout. Harry went down and tried to get order. 

"Those try outing for Chaser go over there with Katie and Alicia, anyone going for reserve Beaters go to the Weasley twins over there, Keepers stay here and reserve Seekers go behind me."

After a few confusing moments everyone was in their lines and they started.

"One Keeper at a time will try and stop the Quaffle being thrown at them by Katie and Alicia. And then someone trying out for Chaser will take two shots and then Keeper will switch with someone else."  
  
He looked over at the Beater and Seeker groups, which included 6 people, Dean, Seamus and Robbie Fuhr, were trying out for Beater. For Seeker two second years and a third year were trying out. 

Harry sat with the twins to watch and call out names. The first people went and Harry felt like letting the Bludgers go and letting them hit him in the head. The first few people had no idea how to play Keeper and did not save a single one, one even got out of the way of the Quaffle. The first few Chasers were bad too; the Quaffle barely made it to the hoops.

Harry sighed and looked at the twins who had their hands on their Beater clubs. And then Ron got up as he was called. At once Harry and the twins sat up and hoped Ron would remember everything they had taught him. He put himself between the goal posts with his eyes fixed on the Quaffle. Alicia and Katie showing no mercy did a complicated set of passing and then Katie threw it. Ron saved! They started again, Alicia went behind the goal posts and she threw it to Katie who threw it at once at one of the lower hoops. Ron was ready and holding on to his broom with only his knees he went upsides down and grabbed the Quaffle. The twins and Harry clapped and watched as Ron saved it again and then a third year threw the Quaffle at him with as much force as Katie or Alicia. Harry checked off the Chaser's name and Ron's to remind himself though he knew who he wanted as Keeper.

It seemed forever but soon they had gone through all the Keepers and putting Ron in the goal the Chasers took passes with the Chasers and they did some more throwing. Harry was left alone and the twins went to go talk to the Beaters and they were hitting the Bludgers as hard as they could. Harry watched the Chasers and he checked off another name and watched Joe Howe carefully, he was the one who had tried to score on Ron. He also liked Megan and her twin Katie, two-second years but they were not that strong. Harry watched the Beaters for a few minutes when the Chasers were taking a break and Dean and Seamus hit the Bludgers almost as hard as the twins. He could see the twins nodding and pointing at the two 5th years. 

Next they had a game and the team sat in the stands and watched. Ron got his turn as the Keeper and he didn't let anyone score, even when Joe Howe came down on him alone and did a difficult move. Katie and Alicia would grab their brooms once in a while, steal the Quaffle and take a shot on the Keeper; Ron saved two shots when Alicia shot. Harry watched the Seekers carefully but he was stuck. The Snitch was very hard to catch and though he saw it many times the two trying out didn't see it. 

It was mid afternoon when Harry stopped the game and everyone went back to school. The team walked slowly back.

"Dean and Seamus for Beaters," the twins nodded their heads.

"Howe for Chaser," Katie nudged Harry, "he was great. And those twins, they need work though."

"Ron for Keeper!" Harry said.

"I'd hit you with my broomstick if you said anyone else," Alicia laughed.

"What about Seeker?" Harry asked and the team shrugged thinking.

They reached the Entrance Hall and they fell quiet. Since lunch was over and they were hungry they went to the kitchens and got food. Harry talked to Dobby who was wearing socks Harry had given him and Ron's sweater.

After eating they talked to McGonagall and they talked long about the Seeker. They decided on a third year Sean Marigold. Harry would train him and get him ready to be a reserve. The days were uneventful and past quickly. Quidditch practices started and Harry took control. Her realized that being Captain wasn't that hard and he planned the practices so that everyone worked and the new players were trained and improved. Harry was very surprised when Halloween came and they had their first Hogsmeade trip.

They were under the strict supervision on the teachers and Perfects. Ron, Harry and Hermione walked around together but spent most of their time in the Three Broomsticks talking. They went back up to the castle earlier than they usually would, Dumbledore wanted everyone back safe in the castle long before it got dark. That night at the feast as Harry ate he felt a little guilty, he had never thought of it before but tonight was the night his parents had been murdered. He stopped to eat for a second remembering it has been 14 years and he looked up at the teacher's table, Dunt was there and trying to act normal but Harry knew it was on his mind as well.

After Halloween, Harry concentrated on the upcoming Quidditch match, which was Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. Harry was nervous, it was his first game as Captain. He felt his team was well prepared, Joe Howe and Ron was fitting in well with the team and the reserves were ready. Harry hoped nothing would happen to him he wasn't sure about Sean yet, he could fly well but he had some trouble seeing the Snitch. 

It was the same as last year, when he was very nervous about something the days past very quickly. It was the day of the Quidditch Match and Harry had walked down with the rest of the team. He held his Firebolt close to him, it was still the best broom in the world and he was the only one who had one at Hogwarts. After eating they went down to the Pitch and to the locker rooms. At the door Harry stopped and looked back at the Pitch and the sky, "I heard you once ruled this Pitch, please help me to do the same."

They got ready and all sat down waiting for Harry to talk, "All right team." He stopped and listened to the crowd gathering in the stands, "We can beat Ravenclaw. We have a new Keeper who is very good, 3 unbelievable Chasers who always give us the chance to win, and two of the best Beaters I've ever seen. Let's go team, lets go show them we are the Champions!"

"Well done Harry," Fred clapped him on the back, "Are you going to use the same speech next game?"

Harry laughed and they gathered by the door to go. Ron was next to him and Harry could see him shaking, "Ron you will be fine. Just think of this as another practice." He looked back at the team, "Lets go!"

Lee Jordan, now a 7th year sat with Colin Creevey who had begged Lee to let him take over next year. Lee was now training Colin under the supervision of McGonagall who wanted to make sure Colin was trained right. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw verse GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor had to make some changes to their line up after losing Oliver Wood and Angelica Johnson, so we will see how the newcomers do! Also Harry Potter the Seeker has been made Captain, way to go Harry!"

Harry heard of all this as he flew around. He sighed, he no longer felt nervous, the game was about to begin and he was ready and focused! The game started and Katie took the Quaffle quickly and went off towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. She ducked when one Bludger came at her and then Fred Weasley hit another Bludger towards a Ravenclaw player.

"Come on Katie! What a remarkable player she is," Lee was saying. "Katie shoots and KATIE SCORES! 10 Points for Gryffindor!"

Ravenclaw got control of the Quaffle but thanks to George Weasley they lost it and Alicia picked it up and scored easily.

Harry listened to Lee's voice; "Gryffindor leads 20-0. The Snitch hasn't been seen yet. Ravenclaw has control, Ravenclaw Chaser ducks a Bludger and a Weasley, and he's coming in alone, come on Ron! YES HE SAVES! Ron Weasley, younger brother of the twins and good friend of Harry Potter saves and he passes the Quaffle onto the new Chaser a third year Joe Howe. Howe passes to Alicia who passes back, he ducks a Ravenclaw Chaser he shoots and HE SCORES! There you go Joe Howe!"  
  
Harry smiled, glad that both Ron and Joe were doing a good job. He kept watching the game noticing that Cho Chang was watching him carefully. He had not spoken to Cho since last year and did not wish to since she was so close to Cedric. He wondered if she blamed him at all. Harry shook his head and listened to Lee again. The Chasers had scored 5 more times and Ron had faced three more shoots, which he had blocked easily. He was watching Ron make a save when he saw something gold and he raced off towards Ron knowing what it was. Cho Chang was behind him but he showed off the speed of the Firebolt and left her in the dust. Harry got near the posts, put a hand around on and twirled around the posts catching the Snitch right near Ron's back. Ron turned around and yelled, "HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

The crowd already knew this and they cheered, Lee was shouting the score, 220-0! Harry let go of the post and held up both hands still holding the Snitch. Everyone came over and they made their way to the ground. Fred and George insisted that they have a party to celebrate their win and their new Captain. Right from the game they sneaked off and returned an hour later with food for everyone in the common room. Everyone was in good spirits, Ravenclaw hadn't scored once and everything looked good for the Cup.

**

Two weeks later it was the full moon and Harry sat beside his window in the dorm hearing a dog's bark and a werewolf's howl. He wanted more than anything to be out there with them wondering what trouble they were getting into

The next morning Dunt and Remus were both asleep, Remus was on a couch and Dunt in his bed. They both felt like death. Dunt had to be up soon though for he had forgotten to get anyone to take his classes. Remus has assigned homework for all his classes and had told them he wouldn't be available to teach and use their time wisely. Dunt grumbled later, he should have done that but he forgot. It was about breakfast time and thankfully Dunt didn't have a class until after lunch. 

"Death Eater attack! Death Eaters!" James Little stormed into the room and tried to watch the two men.

"GET OUT!" Dunt yelled not knowing who it was or what he was screaming. 

"Dumbledore sent me! He told me to wake you two!" James continued to shake Dunt. He moved to Remus, "We need to go! Death Eaters!" 

Remus hearing the name Death Eaters shook his head and blinked a few times, "Death Eaters?" He asked.

"YES!" James yelled, "Come on!"

"Padfoot! Lets go!" Remus yelled at Dunt and dragged him out of bed. Both were still in their robes that they had on the night before. 

They ran out but Remus called for two brooms and he grabbed them throwing one to Dunt. Outside the doors they jumped on them and James jumped on his own. Getting to the gates of Hogwarts they jumped off and James told them the location and they were gone.

When they arrived people were screaming and the Dark Mark could be seen in the air. Dunt swore and they ran off together to help. Dunt yelled at the other two as they saw Death Eaters torturing two woman.

"STUPIFY!" Dunt yelled. Remus knocked the other one out. They helped the woman up and were asking if they were okay when Dunt fell and started to scream none of them had noticed a tall Death Eater come up from behind them.

"STUP-"

"Stupify!" The Death Eater yelled and Remus fell beside Dunt who was still screaming and being torturing by the Crucitus Curse. Another Death Eater joined his friend and put another Crucitus Curse on Dunt doubling the pain. A third Death Eater came and picked up the Remus to take him captive when James who had gone the other way heard Dunt's scream and ran over to help.

James yelled twice, "STUPIFY!" Dunt stopped screaming but was shaking uncontrollable and his face and hands had burns and cuts on them. James stood over his two friends until Arabella Figg came over and helped.

She looked at Dunt, and then up at James, "He's going to kill someone when he finds out you saved him." She laughed and then waved over a mediwizard who was passing. The mediwizard told them he had to go to St. Mungo's and Arabella nodded. She looked at James, "Go with him and be there when he wakes!" She patted him on the back; "This is your lucky day."


	6. Forgiving and Start of Holidays

**__**

Hey, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and yes I will be getting to the point of the title of the story in the next chapter, if anyone cared. I just want to thank all those who have reviewed my fic… it means a lot to me! Thanks guys! J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and all its characters expect for any characters that you don't recognize from the books.

Back at school Harry was eating lunch when Dumbledore came into the room half running. He went straight to the Gryffindor Table and motioned Harry to follow him. He looked grave and very old at this moment.

"Two hours ago Death Eaters attacked a village. Sirius was taken to St. Mungo's and has just woken up. He asked me to get you; he wants to see you. Come."

  
Harry very concerned for Sirius followed Dumbledore to his office and in the giant fireplace they both shouted "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries" They appeared in the front room of the hospital and Dumbledore went over to a large desk. "I'm here to see Orion Dunt."

"This way Professor," the witch said and led them to a room down a long hall. She stopped outside a closed door and said, "he's in there."

Dumbledore opened the door and motioned Harry inside. Remus was by the bed with a man Harry had not seen before. Dunt was in the bed and was talking quietly to the two men; he was not shaking much anymore.

"Harry," Dunt, exclaimed when he saw Dumbledore and Harry enter.

Harry went right up to his bed, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," he assured him. "It takes a little more than two Cruciatus Curses to keep me down."

"I'm glad to see you feeling better," Dumbledore stepped up toward the bed, "And I hope you remember who you are."

"I won't forget," Dunt assured him. "Listen Harry, I asked you here because I need to introduce you to someone. This is James Little, our new partner and I wanted everyone here when I said this, and James I am truly sorry for the way I have acted towards you. And I thank you very much for saving my life and Remus's. I know that if someone treated me the way I did to you I wouldn't help them and I thank you that you did."

James shrugged, "You are welcome."

"Now, they are keeping me here for a few days," Dunt scowled at this, "So James has agreed to take my classes." He looked at Harry, "If you are truly James's son you will be able to figure out my notes. Go back to Hogwarts with him and help him find my planner, I've told him one of two things but I am very tired and I don't know what I've been teaching."

Harry nodded, "Get some rest." He hugged Dunt and he went with James.

"Hey Harry! Make some trouble," Dunt called as he went through the door.

"Bye Remus!" Harry forgot and yelled to him.

They went back to Hogwarts by Floo Powder. Harry asked James a few questions about himself and what Sirius meant by the apology. They were around the Great Hall when Ron and Hermione came out of it.

"Harry there you are!" Hermione called and they came over.

"James, this is Ron and Hermione and guys this is James Little," Harry introduced everyone. "James is working with Remus and Snuffles."

"You've seen Snuffles?" Ron asked.

"Come on, we are going to his office right now," Harry grinned and he whispered to them, "Dunt is really Snuffles."

Ron leaned towards Harry, "Snuffles has been teaching all along and you never told us?"

"I forgot? I found out a few days after he yelled at me with my full name," Harry shrugged. "I'm going to his office right now to try and figure out what he's supposed to be teaching. He's at St. Mungo's right now, got hit with a few curses and James is taking his classes."

They went to his office and spent the next period going through Dunt's notes. Harry realized that Dunt was the most unorganized person. His desk was just filled with notes without an order or labels. It took them the better part of the next period to work it out and they finished just in time for James's first class, 2nd year Ravenclaws. The trio went to Herbology after wishing James good luck who had never taught before.

**

Christmas was coming. There was a Hogsmeade trip that weekend and everyone was excited about it. Some of the boys in their year had asked some girls to go with them and Ron somehow finding the courage asked Lavender Brown to go with him. She had giggled and whispered to Parvati and then agreed to go with him. Hermione had wanted to take advantage of the quiet of the common room but Harry refused for her to do that so he took her to Hogsmeade.

That Saturday after breakfast they went to Hogsmeade, Ron left them in the Entrance Hall telling them he would see them later. Harry smiled at Hermione and suggested they go. He did enjoy her company and for once they talked about other things than O.W.Ls and school. Down in Hogsmeade it was too cold to be outdoors so they went to the Three Broomsticks where Harry treated her to a butterbeer. When they finished and had enough of Ron flirting with Lavender at the next table they faced the cold wind and went to Honeydukes to pick out Christmas presents. They separated as they were buying presents for each other. They ran into each other a few times and rubbing their heads they walked away both rather giggly and Harry was grinning in a weird way.

They stopped at Zonko's to see what Fred and George were up to. They had talked to the owner earlier in the month and he was very impressed with their inventions so he let them have a corner of the store to set up their goods. A large number of students were crowded around it and looking laughing at those who had their some free samples. Harry to give the twins some help brought a large number of things, they tried to give it to him free but he clapped George on the shoulder and told him, "I'll take things free when you two have your own shop." And then he gave Fred the money. George did though put a few extra things in the bag.

It really was a wonderful day Harry thought as they went back to school. He looked at Hermione and felt strange, like his stomach was all in knots. He tried to forget about it but he couldn't help himself. He had to keep reminding himself that he was Hermione, the smartest girl in his year and one of his best friends but it didn't sound convincing in his head.

The holidays came the next day, Hermione went home to her parents but Ron and Harry stayed. The rest of the Weasleys went home for Christmas. Mrs. Weasley wanted to invite Harry but Dumbledore said no for some reason and Harry found out why after lunch on their first day of the holiday.

That morning at breakfast Dunt came to their table and told Harry to bring his cloak to lunch because he was going out. He told Ron that if he wanted to go he could, after delivering his message he went back to the teacher's table. With much confusion Harry and Ron brought their winter cloaks down to lunch and before they had finished Remus and Dunt came and they went into the Entrance Hall.

"We are going on a little trip," Remus told him but wouldn't say much.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"You will find out," James laughed. 

Harry looked between the three men and sighed, ever since James had saved Sirius, they were always together, laughing and joking. He knew that they never touched upon the subject of James Potter but Sirius had opened his eyes and saw that James wasn't bad. 

Harry and Ron let themselves be led to the carriages to take them outside the gates of Hogwarts and then Sirius held out his hand for Harry to take and Remus for Ron's. They disapparated and then apparated in front of a large house with ivy climbing up the sides. There was a large gate in front of the house and it looked old and worn. Harry shivered, it was colder here and it was snowing. 

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"It's the Potter Mansion," Sirius looked down at him.

Harry stepped back and stood on James's foot, "Is that where?"

"No," Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "they died in Godric's Hollow, a cottage that the Potter's owned."

Harry walked forward glad that this wasn't where his parents died. He looked closer at the house and then called back to Sirius, "What are we doing here?"

Sirius didn't answer until he caught up to Harry and then he looked down at him, "Harry this is your new home."

"My home?" Harry asked astonished.

"Its yours. You are the last Potter." explained Remus who walked up to them. "Lily and James wrote me a week before they died reminding me that if anything happened to them but not you, you were to come into your inheritance when you were 15 years old."

"My inheritance?" Harry's mouth dropped. "I thought my Gringott's vault was my inheritance!"

Sirius laughed, "You are in for a big surprise. That vault was given to you when you got into Hogwarts because you needed money to get your supplies."

They kept walking up to the house, Ron and James walked behind as this didn't involve him and neither of them knew James and Lily.

At the doors of the house Sirius knocked on the door much to the amazement of Harry, "Can't we just go right in? I mean no one lives here right?"

"As long as you live the house is not empty," Remus told him and the door was opened and in the doorway stood a female house elf. 

She looked up at them scared but when she saw them her face split into a smile, "Master Black!"

Sirius knelt and shook his head, "Hello Rosy!"

Rosy, the house elf jumped into his open arms. Harry looked back at Ron confused, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Remus tapped Sirius's shoulder and the house elf looked up.

"Master Lupin!" he knelt too and she fell into his arms, "how is that both of you have returned?" she sobbed.

Sirius stood up, "We bring you the last Potter," Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and the house elf stood straight up and bowed low. "Master Harry Potter, it is an honor sir."

"Hello," Harry said shyly.

"This is Harry's friend Ron Weasley," Sirius introduced.

  
"Pleased to meet you Master Weasley," Rosy bowed low again.

They went inside now that all the introductions had been made. The house was huge, 5 staircases went upstairs, two went downstairs, there were two chandelles and had about 50 candles each and they were floating near the ceiling. Large wooden doors with brass handles led off everywhere. Hundreds of pictures lined the walls and Harry could see a suit of armor down one of the halls.

"Wow," Ron breathed.

"Lets take a tour," Sirius grinned and they climbed one of the staircases. On the walls were lined with Harry's ancestors. Most of them had black wild hair and glasses Harry laughed. "I look like all of them."

"The black hair and glasses have been in the family for centuries," Sirius laughed too. They climbed 4 flights of stairs and then Sirius walked to a door and motioned everyone else to follow. "This is your father's childhood room."

Harry didn't go it, he stood by the door, "One thing who is Rosy?"

"She's a house elf who took care of your father from the day he was born. We will always be in her debt, she tried many of our experiments when we decided to open a joke shop, we created many things."

"But when he died wasn't she free?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "not while you lived. There was still a Potter in the world so she and the others remained. And Rosy probably wouldn't leave; her family has always served the Potters. She wouldn't know where to go."

Satisfied, Harry went in and at once about hundred candles were lit. He walked around, there was a big 4-poster bed it was empty of sheets but the hanging remained around the bed. Old Quidditch robes were hanging on the walls along with an old Nimbus broomstick. There were posters of famous Quidditch players and pictures of the same 5 people. There were pictures of people with black hair and glasses too. An old school trunk was at the foot of the bed, which was near a little pool.

Sirius stood by the door with the others, "He lived in this house until he and Lily went to Godric's Hollow to hide from Voldemort. Those were his robes he wore in his last Quidditch match at Hogwarts. He wanted to keep the Quaffle but the Quidditch teacher back then wouldn't let him." Sirius explained as Harry looked at the robes.

After a few more minutes of watching him, Sirius suddenly remembered something and he went over to the trunk, opened it and looked in. He shuffled things around and picked out a small brown book. He walked over to Harry who was looking at the pictures, "Here. He would want you to read this."

Harry looked away and looked at the book, he took it and opened it, "It's a diary, I can't read this."

"He would want you to," Sirius nodded, "And it might give you some ideas for when you get back to school."

They stayed in the room for about 20 more minutes and then Sirius showed Harry and Ron their rooms that they had always used when they stayed at the Mansion. They then went up another flight of stairs and Sirius opened another door, "This is your room." 

Harry looked in, it was decked out in Gryffindor colors and a trunk that Harry recognized as his own was at the foot of the bed, "Hey that's mine!"

"Well if you want to stay where with no clothes or books be my guest," Sirius laughed.

"We are staying here?" Ron asked.

"You and Harry," Remus laughed. "Unless you'd rather go back to Hogwarts?"

"Well I'd have to ask my parents," Ron shrugged.

"We have fixed it with your parents and Dumbledore," said Sirius.

"And it has so many protections and stuff that you two are very safe," Remus waved a hand.

"Are we staying for the rest of the holidays?" Ron asked.

"If you two want," Sirius shrugged. "Come on, I want to show you something else."

He motioned them to follow him and they went back down to the Main Hall and then down one of the two staircases going downstairs. It was dark and they all lit their wands. At the bottom of the stairs there was a door which Sirius opened. As he stepped in the room all the candles were lit and they put out their wands. It was a huge room and Harry walked forward to see it better. There was a stack of bows and arrows, some swords, a few Muggle punching bags; there was darts, knives and other fighting devices. 

"What is this place?" Harry turned back to Sirius.

"It's an Auror training room?" Sirius explained, "when James was 15 years old he was required by his father to spend 5 hours in here everyday."

"You and Ron should use this room during the holidays," Remus told them, "you need to be prepared.

"You sound like Moody," Ron sniggered.

"Do I?" Remus thought. "CONSTANT VILEGANCE!" His voice had changed and he snapped angrily just like Mad Eye Moody.

Ron and Harry laughed as Remus tried to act like Moody; "We went through hell with that man."

Sirius clapped a hand to his head; "We had to train with him everyday when we became phoenixes."

"He didn't like Sirius's tricks," Remus shook his head sadly as thought he thought the man was sad not to appreciate Sirius's jokes.

"He didn't like Remus and I because he thought we were holding James back," Sirius remembered.

"So," Remus looked around, "lets go eat and then you two can settle in. We will have to leave soon, we have work to do for Dumbledore."

"We get to stay here alone?" asked Harry.

"Scared?" Sirius laughed, "You are the master of the Mansion now and you two are old enough."

"This is going to be cool," Ron smiled at Harry who returned the grin.

They went back to the Hall and Sirius called Rosy, she came and Remus told her their request for food. She bowed and nodded and they made their way to the dining hall. It was another beautiful room; the table was set for 5 people. Harry sat down at the sturdy old table and looked down at the other end of the room. There was a huge portrait of Godric Gryffindor and a huge crest. It was of a lion and a phoenix with a large P and G on it.

Five house elves came in and put food in front of the five of them. They ate silently Harry was in disbelief. The house was beautiful and amazing. He had never believed that anything like this had existed and now it was all his.

When they finished eating Sirius, Remus and James left leaving Ron and Harry alone in the big house. They went up to their rooms and spent the rest of the day settling in. Later Harry got ready for bed; he pulled back the hanging on his bed ready to sleep. But on his pillow there was a letter and he did not know the handwriting. The letter looked old, he picked it, got into bed and opened it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this letter then I guess your mother and I croaked and died and am probably 6 feet under. If you are reading this it also means that you are 15 years old, happy late or early birthday I don't know. You have finally come of age in the Potter family. In the wizarding world it's really 17 years old but we Potters don't like the rest of the world's rules so it's a big 1-5 for us. So now you are the Master of the Potter mansion and the three cottages that are located somewhere in the world. I never visited two of them, just ask Rosy if she is still there she knows where they are. The money in Gringotts is officially yours and it's your job to maintain it and add to it. Don't blow it all away for a broomstick or a nice big book… Ouch! I just got hit for that comment. So everything in the house is yours, use the training room carefully and if you feel like it consider a job fighting the Dark Arts. I became a phoenix and broke the way to long list of Potters being Aurors and Head of the Aurors so you have your choice.

_Harry, uphold the family name, unlike your father, study hard and remember that we are always watching you and are very proud._

Your parents,

James and Lily Potter

He wiped away a tear and read the letter again. He had never read anything that had been written by his parents. He wondered about them, what they had been thinking when they had been writing this and if they could even imagine the need of writing it. Did they guess that he would have survived Voldemort? Did they know that he wasn't just an ordinary boy but he would be the one to defeat Voldemort? He got into bed and put the letter down on his nightstand. He fell asleep thinking about his parents_._


	7. Christmas

Hey here is the next chapter. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews! Please R/R and I don't own any of the characters well expect for any you don't recognize from the books. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter!

Harry never remembered dreaming that night. He had fallen asleep shortly after reading the letter from his parents and had slept peacefully until he was woken up rudely but Ron who was shaking him, "Come on Harry, its almost noon!"

"Its almost what?" Harry sat up feeling very refreshed from his sleep.

"NOON!" Ron bellowed in his ear.

"Owww!" He complained rubbing his ear. He got out of bed.

"The house elves have lunch ready," Ron told him and they went down.

Down in the dining room they watched amazed as the house elves brought out enough food for 20 people. Ron looked like he had never seen so much food in his life for just two people, "I bet I can eat more than you." He challenged Harry.

"You are on!" Harry smiled and they started to eat.

So the eating contest began, they filled their plates full of food and ate not speaking to each other. They would steal glances at each other every once in a while but they mainly focused on eating. For two hours they ate and they ate. At the same time they sat back and looked at the ceiling not being able to look at food. They went into the sitting room feeling uncomfortable full. They talked awhile and Harry thought about his father's diary, which he still hadn't looked at. When he felt good enough to move he went upstairs to his room and looked at the diary. 

Property of James Henry Potter

"Prongs"

Harry grabbed it and went back down to the sitting room. He told Ron to listen and he opened to the first page.

Dear Diary,

My name is James Potter and I am 11 years old. I just got back from the Sorting ceremony where I was sorted into Gryffindor House. That is the house my parents and all my relatives were in so I'm glad. They would have killed me and then disowned me if I was in another House. I met a really cool kid today; his name is Sirius Black. He is a pureblood like me but I don't care about that. He likes to make trouble and play tricks on people. We were going to do something at the Feast but everything was in our trunks that were taken to our dorms. Oh well, tomorrow we will show everyone that we are going to be the biggest Mischief Makers ever at Hogwarts. 

I also met a boy named Remus Lupin; he's nice but pretty secretive. I think the three of us will be best friends. There's a girl in my House, Lily Evans, wow. She has red hair and green, sparkling eyes and is really nice. Well I have classes tomorrow,

James 

Harry put down the diary and looked at Ron, "This is unbelievable." He looked back at the diary but was no longer smiling. He didn't look up for a few minutes.

Ron looked at Harry with almost pity in his eyes, he'd never really thought of it before but Harry knew nothing of his parent's lives expect what he had found out from two of his father's friends. Ron felt a little guilty at always taking his parents for granted and sometimes being mad at them. Harry looked up and Ron spoke, "He'd want you to read all of that."

Harry nodded, got up and excused him. He went back to his room and opened the book randomly and read it to himself.

Dear Diary,

It's been three weeks since Uncle Billy died; it was Voldemort who killed him. He's that madman I've written about the one who is trying to become the worst Dark Wizard in a century, even bigger than Grindlewald. I haven't written what happened but I will now, I think its been enough time. Billy came up to our room, Sirius was over and he told us to run, he said that people were here and we had to get out. We ran out of the house down the back way that no one knows about and then outside, in the back and we hid in the tall grass near the trees. Billy stayed in the house with my grandparents and they all died together. Sirius and I remained hidden in the grass until Dumbledore found us two days later. I should have stayed with Billy, it wasn't right for me to run. Why did I run and hide? 

James

He spent the next few hours in his room reading different entries and thinking about his father. He wished more than ever he had known his father. 

There was a knock on the door later that afternoon and Ron came in, "Harry how are you doing?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he said in a hurry, "There is something you have to see." Harry got up and followed Ron out of the room. Ron broke out into a run and Harry followed wondering where they were going. They went outside to the back of the house and there, as large as the one at Hogwarts it was, as though it was waiting for them. Harry's mouth dropped and he quickly forgot about the diary. It was a Quidditch Pitch.

"Let's go get our brooms!" Harry yelled as he retreated back to the house and up to his room. He beat Ron back to the Pitch. He yelled in delight as he mounted and took off. It was cold out and the wind was blowing heavily but Harry didn't notice he had missed Quidditch these past few days. Ron came out, mounted and flew over to Harry. Harry looped the polls and for an hour they flew around. Harry let Ron fly the Firebolt and they both tried dives, flips and other moves he had never tried before. It was a wonderful afternoon.

Rosy came out as it was starting to get dark and she ordered them inside. When they came down to her she said, "Rosy told Master Black that Rosy would make sure you two would get three decent meals a day and would be safe."

The next few days went by quickly, they divided their time up between Quidditch they found Quidditch balls, training down in the Auror room, eating and working in the library. The library was huge and they knew that Hermione would go nuts if she ever saw this. Ron who never liked to work during the holidays was willing to work just to be in the library and check out some of the books that were in there. Most of them were rare and would never be in the Hogwarts library.

Christmas came. Most mornings it was Ron who woke him up but not this Christmas, they had stayed up late the night before training and both of them were tired. Harry was woken up by a house elf that was shaking him and talking to him, "Master Potter must get up. Master Potter, they will be arriving soon." He pleaded with Harry as he continued to shake him.

Harry finally sat up and put on his glasses, "Who's coming?" He asked confused.

"Your guests," the house elf told him.

"Fine, fine, I'm up," Harry got out of bed. "Happy?"

"Master Potter must get ready for guests," he pushed Harry towards the shower.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he got it. He showered quickly and when he got out the house elf was still there with dress robes.

"Master Potter," the house elf handed him dark green dress robes that was much fancier than Harry had ever seen. He sighed and put them on. He went out to find Ron in the hall with dress robes like his though he had dark blue robes on.

"What is all of this?" Ron asked Harry.

"Got me," Harry shrugged his shoulders. They went down to breakfast. Harry looked at the clock; "It's almost noon." They were at the bottom of the stairs when Rosy opened the door and admitted two people. Sirius and Remus entered both with dress robes on.

"Your guests Master Potter," Rosy bowed and Harry jumped forward to greet Remus and Sirius.

"Happy Christmas you too!" Sirius hugged Harry and shook Ron's hand.

"What's the occasion Harry?" Remus said jokingly and laughed looking at his robes.

"I don't know!" Harry put up his hands; "I was rudely woken up by a house elf and told to put on these."

"Hey you two are dressed up," Ron pointed.

"Its Christmas Ron," Sirius nodded, "And when you are invited to Christmas at the Potter's you dress up. Let's go wait for the others."

They went into the sitting room and Ron and Harry's mouths dropped in surprise. There were 6 huge Christmas trees, stars were twinkling around the room and there was present under every tree. 

"What happened here?" asked Harry.

"Its called decorations," Remus laughed. "The house elves have really out done themselves."

A house elf came in, bowed to Harry and squeaked, "Master Potter's guests are here."

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Ginny all came in they were all dressed up.

Professor Dumbledore came over; "The Potter robes fit you well. You really look like the Master of the Estate." 

"Thanks Professor," Harry said and looked at his robes. There was a crest on his robe and he recognized it as the Potter crest. "Er sir, what are you doing here?"

"Well incase you two have forgotten its Christmas," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Of course but what about Hogwarts?"

"It can survive without us for a day Potter," McGonagall came over and laughed. "And who would say no to Christmas at Potters?"

Dumbledore looked around, "I think we are waiting for 4 more people. I hope you two are hungry."

While they waited Hagrid came over, "Its so good to see yeh here Harry. This house has been lonely."

"It's a wonderful house," Harry looked around.

"Are you coming back to teach Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"Yep, I'll be back for yeh first day of classes," he promised.

A house elf walked in then and once more bowed to Harry; "Miss Granger has arrived."

Hermione, her parents and James entered the sitting room. Hermione and James were dressed in dress robes but her parents were dressed in Muggle clothes. 

  
"I got them," James said to Sirius. 

Rosy came in, looked around and exclaimed, "Dinner is served Master Potter."

They went into the dining hall and Harry tried not to show any surprise, the hall had been decorated even more than the sitting room. The Potter crest banner was even larger and there were a few more Christmas trees. It was snowing lightly and fairies were flying around.

The table now was set for 19 people and Harry went to sit with the Weasleys, leaving the head seat for Dumbledore.

"This is your chair Master Potter," Rosy pulled out the head chair for him. 18 other house elves came out and pulled out chairs for everyone. 

"Professor Dumbledore should have that chair," Harry told Rosy. 

Dumbledore who had heard his name looked up and told Harry, "That seat is for the Master of the house, which is you."

Harry sat down and Rosy pushed it in. When everyone was seated even more house elves came in bringing food. Harry looked at Hermione who was not looking at the house elves. It took about 10 minutes for all the food to be brought out and when they finished there wasn't that much food on the table.

They ate and ate, Harry and Ron told everyone of their adventures in the house and Fred and George talked about their new inventions. Mrs. Weasley had accepted their desire to start a joke shop feeling it was the only way to keep them safe in the coming years. Charlie told them some stories about dragons and Hagrid hung on to his every word. 

After about 3 hours, all 5 courses were done and everyone sat back uncomfortable full. They continued to talk and Sirius shared a few stories about when he was at school with Remus and Harry's father.

When they felt better Sirius suggested a tour of the house so everyone followed him. Dumbledore however pulled Harry aside, "There is something I want to you show you while the others are busy." He led Harry in the opposite direction of everyone else and they went outside near the Pitch. Harry had not been outside much expect to fly and he looked around as Dumbledore led him. The grass was not well cut and there were weeds all over the place but it still looked nice. They were coming up to a fenced in area that was just a little smaller than the Pitch. Trees grew inside and Harry guessed flowers grew here to in the spring. 

It was a graveyard Harry noticed as Dumbledore opened the gate and went in. He stepped back automatically and took a deep breath. With a nod from Dumbledore he continued in, and he looked at each grave, they were graves for his relatives. Dumbledore led him to the center and he knelt down at two graves and Harry stared at them.

James Henry Potter Lily Maria Evans Potter

April 1, 1956- October 31, 1981 May 17, 1956- October 31, 1981

Harry stood there transfixed and looked between them and then he too knelt and picked up some snow in front of each grave and fingered it. He heard Dumbledore get up beside him muttering about needing to see something else and he left Harry there.

He had no idea how long he knelt there thinking about each of them. He did not cry, but he did close his eyes and he thought about them. He wished he could have known them or at least speak to them. He wanted nothing more than just to see what they were like for himself and not to take the word of others. He got up, kissed both graves, promised to come back and went off to find Dumbledore. He sought out Dumbledore who was standing over a grave with his back to Harry. Harry looked around him and saw the grave, "Mary Potter Dumbledore"

Harry gasped loudly giving himself away to Dumbledore who turned around. "I'm sorry sir," Harry muttered.

"It's fine Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "I expect you did not know I was once married?"

Harry shook his head, "I did not know you were married to a Potter."

Sighing Dumbledore nodded, "I was young when I married. Mary and I went to school together, we were both in Gryffindor." He stopped and looked down at his beard, which he was playing with.

"I was foolish when I was younger, I was driven to become the best Auror in the world. I had many dreams and hopes, I sometimes think I lived more in a dream world than reality." He shook his head as though he was angry with himself, "I was not there when she died, I was in France fighting. So foolish. She wrote me to say goodbye and she asked one thing from me, she asked me never to forget her. And I never did, I started to grow this when she died." He looked down at his beard. 

Harry looked down at the grave, she had been dead since 1880 and only then did Harry realized just how old Dumbledore was. He didn't know people lived that long, he was more than a 100 years old.

After almost two hours of being in the graveyard they left and went back to the house. Dumbledore's mood improved and they went to the sitting room when Sirius and everyone else came in. 

  
"Ah Harry, there you are," Sirius smiled at his godson, "you missed the tour."

"I'm sorry Sirius," Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I wanted to show him something outside."

Sirius nodded in understanding and then turned around to face everyone else, "How about presents?"

Laughing and joking everyone took a seat and Sirius appointed himself present giver outer. There were presents for everyone. It seemed Mrs. Weasley had sent over the presents for Harry and everyone else the day before. Harry got his usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a good amount of candy from Hermione and Ron, a phoenix feather quill from Dumbledore, a book about Magical Creatures from Hagrid and a box from Sirius who told him to open it later when he was alone. He nodded and put it next to him. Rosy had gotten gifts for everyone in Harry's name of course so he tried not to act surprised when someone said thank you to him for their gift. Dumbledore called to him and held up to pairs of socks when his eyes twinkled at him. He grinned and laughed along with Dumbledore both remembering the Mirror of Erised.

When all the gifts had been given out Rosy and a few house elves brought in drinks for everyone and for an hour Sirius entertained everyone with stories about Harry's father and his days at Hogwarts and the trouble they used to get into. Remus helped Sirius along with some of the details. Since everyone knew about Remus being a werewolf Sirius even told some stories that even shocked Dumbledore, about times during the full moon and the troubles they got into then. 

It was late when Dumbledore stood up, "I must be getting back to Hogwarts. I thank you Harry for this wonderful day. It is good to see a Potter back in the Mansion." McGonagall and Hagrid got up too and they both waved and they left together. Hermione got up too went over to Harry.

"We haven't had time to speak today," Hermione hugged Harry much to his surprised, "Happy Christmas. I'll owl you tomorrow."

Harry nodded, wished her a Happy Christmas and watched her leave with her parents who had not spoken at all that day too shocked at the house and everyone. 

Sirius came up behind him, "Ah just to let you know, I'm not going to wait 7 years for you to admit this. You love her don't you?"

"Me… Hermione? I don't. I don't know what you are talking about!" Harry looked up at his godfather confused. Harry noticed that he was now up to his shoulder. 

Sirius sighed, "Your father's son." He walked away leaving Harry confused.

The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus and James stayed until the following day but after lunch they left Ron and Harry alone again. Tired from Christmas they sat down in the sitting room and Ron exclaimed, "What a Christmas." 

Harry nodded but then got an idea, "Beat you to the Pitch!" He laughed and jumped up running to get his broom with Ron right behind him. Ron had yelled something about unfair but Harry didn't notice as he was already in his room grabbing his Firebolt. He beat Ron easily to the Pitch and laughed as he flew as high as he could and then did a dive. It was a wonderful vacation.


	8. An Attack and a Chance

**__**

Hey, here is the next chapter. I'm really glad that you like it and continue to read it! Please R/R and I don't own any of the characters expect for those you don't recognize from the books. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter.

On the last day of the holidays Harry visited his parent's graves again and then got ready to leave. Both were not in good moods as they had enjoyed their stay to the Mansion and didn't want to start classes the next day. They were taking a Porktey back to Hogwarts, which Dumbledore had given Harry on Christmas and assured him that he had made it himself. They touched it exactly at noon and Harry felt the familiar sensation and closed his eyes. He was glad when they reached Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing a letter when they appeared and he put it down and smiled, "Ah Harry, Ron good to see you again."

"Hello Professor," Harry nodded.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your holidays?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

"Very much. The house is full of surprises," Ron grinned at Harry.

"It was fun, we spent a lot of time in the library and in the training room," Harry informed Dumbledore.

"Well I expect you two will want to settle in, the other students haven't arrived yet," Dumbledore told them.

"Professor, Ron and I wanted to know if we can go back there for the Easter holidays," Harry asked him with a nudge from Ron.

"I see why not," Dumbledore nodded giving his permission.

"Great, Hermione will love the library," Ron nudged Harry again.

"Ah Ms. Granger will be going with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why not?" Ron shrugged.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I'm not sure that is a good idea, you two with Ms. Granger alone in the house," Dumbledore said carefully not finding the right words.

Harry suddenly laughed, he seemed to get what Dumbledore was saying, "Ah Professor, Hermione will lock herself in the library all holiday studying for the O.W.Ls. She is our friend, nothing more."

"Is she?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again at Harry. "I was told the same thing by your father about Lily." Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's and he blushed slightly. "Well if Sirius checks up on you or you invite someone else I will give my permission."

"Thanks Professor," they called leaving. Outside the door Ron turned to Harry, "What did Dumbledore mean?"

"Nothing Ron nothing," Harry laughed again.

**

Hermione came in around dinner and they met her in the Entrance Hall. She saw Harry and rushed up to him and hugged him, "Its good to see you again."

"I've missed you Hermione," Harry returned the hug. 

They broke apart and Hermione turned to Ron and they spoke together quietly.

Harry levitated her things and they went up to Gryffindor Tower talking and laughing. Harry and Ron told her more about the Mansion and their idea to go back during the Easter holiday. Hermione wasn't sure about leaving Hogwarts and the library but once Ron mentioned how much bigger the library was she agreed right away and said she would ask her parents.

Classes started the next day but before breakfast Harry had run around the lake ten times and did his usual routine that he did at the Mansion. This involved running, sit-ups, pushups and different excerises he had found in a book at the Mansion.

He met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall dressed and showered. They ate quickly and then went to Transfiguration. All three of them were laid down with papers and things as they were turning in all their holiday work. Harry for the first time was pleased with all of it and turned it in gladly knowing he did a good job on it. They were starting a new chapter of Transfiguration, human transfiguration. Hermione's eyebrows narrowed and whispered that she didn't think they started this until 6th year. 

McGonagall seemed to have heard her for she explained, "Professor Dumbledore has decided that you need to be more prepared and you will learn many thing sooner than you have expected. Dangerous times are coming and you need to be prepared in every way!"

They started without another word. McGonagall gave them a long lecture on human transfiguration in which Harry and Hermione took a lot of complicated notes. Ron tried to follow their explain but he got lost so he just listened to McGonagall. When she stopped talking she set them to work, transfiguring their hand into a fork. Harry took out his wand in his right hand, thought and pointed his finger at his left hand. It turned into a fork right away. He smiled and turned to Hermione who hadn't done it.

"This is hard," she moaned looking back at her notes and book.

"Not for me," Harry laughed and showed her his hand. He turned it back without a second thought and she scowled at him. 

When McGonagall came to their desks he turned his hand back into a fork and received a rare smile and 10 points. Harry spent the rest of the period helping Ron.

They had Care of Magical Creatures the next day, a class that Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting for anxiously. As promised Hagrid was back from the mission Dumbledore had send him on which he would not reveal. Harry had an idea what it was and figured it had to do with the giants. They were studying centaurs and Firenze came out of the forest and with the help of Hagrid provided an excellent lesson for them. The class sat by a large fire and listened to Firenze talk about their ancestors and their habits and where most of them live these days. 

They started Quiddtich practices that evening and Harry and Ron were glad of all the time they had spent training. The team practiced with such vigor and determination that they had to help each other get back to Gryffindor Tower as they were so tired from practice. Harry knew the team was determined to get the Cup, they had to keep their title.

A week or two after they had gotten back to school the team went down to breakfast late after a hard and long Quidditch practice. They sat down as the mail came in.

"Seems to be a lot more mail than usual," Hermione observed looking up at the owls. A lot of owls were carrying black envelopes and as Harry looked up he felt his stomach drop, he had a very bad feeling about this.

A black envelope dropped between the twin's plates and Harry looked at it, he could just read the names on it and it contained Ron, Ginny and the twin's names.

The twins with a look between them didn't answer and Fred opened it. Ron got up seeing his name on it and stood behind the twins. Fred opened it, read the first line, and then dropped it in surprise. Harry grabbed the nearest Daily Prophet which happened to be Neville's and he read the front page looking for clues for all the black envelopes.

**_"Ministry of Magic Attacked By Death Eaters"_**

Was Albus Dumbledore speaking the truth?

Harry read the article quickly, the article said that men dressed like the Death Eaters attacked right before most of the Ministry workers leave for the day. 100 Workers were dead, 150 were injured and being treated at St. Mungo's and 50 Ministry workers were missing. The Minister of Magic was found in his office dead. Ministry Members who had survived the attack said they weren't sure who attacked them. When Aurors showed up they found You-Know-Who's symbol in the sky.

Harry felt his stomach drop again and he went over to the twins thinking the worst. He picked up the dropped letter that was between the twins and read it. Percy Weasley was dead. As Harry stood there still holding the letter the twins got up and without a word left. Ron stood next to Harry with the same expression his brothers had on their faces, a mix between shock and grief. Ginny came over and looked at the letter still in Harry's hand. She gasped loudly and put her hand to her mouth. She ran from the hall not wanting anyone to see her crying. Ron left too but he didn't look like he was going after his little sister. Harry stood there still holding the letter dumbstruck.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone in the Hall looked up at him, "I am sure that you have all read the Daily Prophet. For those who received a letter you do not have to attend classes today and the Hogwarts Express will be taking any students home that wishes to be with their family. I am very sorry for anyone who lost a family member."

Harry looked up at the teacher's table and noticed that his godfather wasn't there and Snape looked very pale. Dumbledore now sitting looked grave and pushed a plate of food away from him. 

It was a hushed day, teachers did not yell at anyone and many students were missing from the classes. The Weasleys stayed in the dorm most of the day and weren't seen by anyone. The only people who looked happy were the Slytherins and Draco Malfoy in particular. He was walking around as though he owned the school. "Hey Potter," he laughed, "Where's your sidekick? Did the Death Eaters get him along with his brother?"

Harry didn't say anything but watched him leave. He walked with Hermione, "How can he ever be here when he knows that I saw his father last year in the graveyard. And Dumbledore knows."

Hermione looked behind them at the blond haired boy; "I wouldn't be surprised if he was one by now."

"If he was I wouldn't be surprised," Harry shook his head, "Slime, that's all he is. All those Death Eaters do is bow down and kiss Voldemort's robes. They are too scared to do much else without him."

Their last class that day was Care of Magical Creatures where Malfoy who Harry had been avioding since lunch, already as gloating to the rest of the Slytherins about the attack. Hagrid looked grim and watched them without saying anything. 

"Potter," Malfoy turned around seeing Harry, "Why weren't you there saving the world from the Dark Lord's followers?"

"Malfoy I wouldn't surprised if you were there, in one of the black masks doing the killings. Or do you and your father just kiss Voldemort's robes and let everyone else do the dirty work?" He had whispered to Malfoy and then walked off. Malfoy did not reply.

In class Hagrid muttered about different animal creatures and how to protect themselves. He had been continuing Lupin's classes but he didn't find it as exciting as Shewts. When the bell rang for dinner they stayed behind to talk to Hagrid.

"I heard about Percy," Hagrid told him wiping a tear away from his eye. "Is Ron alright?"

"Haven't talked to them," Harry shrugged. "They've stayed up in the dorms all day and I think they are going home tomorrow."

That night Harry went to bed early feeling the absence of Ron. He felt really bad for all of them; they had no liked Percy that much but his death still hit them hard. He fell asleep still thinking of the Weasleys.

__

"Ah Amos Diggory… Diggory… where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, it was your boy that was the Champion along with Potter. He stupidly came along to my rebirthing party last year; well you shall see him soon… Crucio!" He could see Voldemort pacing a room while a beaten man tied up was in the center.

Harry started to shake, he could feel Mr. Diggory's pain, it was worse though, worse than last year. He tried to wake up, he tried to end the pain but he couldn't. After a minute it did stop but he could still see Amos Diggory shaking and begging.

"Did that hurt? Your son didn't feel any pain; his death was quick but only because I had pressing business that night. Now I have all the time in the world," he laughed, cold and cruel.

  
"Master," a Death Eater appeared and after kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes stood up and spoke in a shaking voice, "Everything is all set for Saturday and attacking Beaverhill. I sent out spies to see their numbers like you told me too."

"Ah good job Wormtail," Voldemort sounded pleased, "I am impressed that you were able to do what I wanted, without messing it up." He turned back to Mr. Diggory, "Crucio!" the shouting started again and this time Harry woke up shaking and sweating. 

He pulled back his curtains, everyone else was still sleeping and it was still dark. He grabbed a cloak, threw it on and ran out. He had to tell Dumbledore his dream. He ran out of the common room and with the Fat Lady yelling where are you going? And if he knew the time? He ran down the hall as fast as he could. He didn't stop until he reached the gargoyle and out of breath yelled the password and without letting the stairs take him up he ran up them and knocked urgently. He heard someone say something and he opened the door amazed to find a large group of people inside with Dumbledore sitting at his desk. It was only then that he realized it was very late.

"This is an unexpected visit Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Uh sir, I was just had a dream and I didn't even think you would be busy now," He stammered looking around.

"I usually sleep at this hour Harry," his eyes twinkled, "but I had an Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight as you can see."

"A what?" He asked distracted.

"Order of the Phoenix, an ancient order that fights the dark arts," Dumbledore explained briefly. "Harry to your dream?"

"Oh right," He looked around again wondering if it was okay to tell the dream in front of everyone.

"They can hear this Harry," Dumbledore nodded Harry on.

"Right. Well I don't know where he was but Voldemort was torturing a Ministry worker, Mr. Diggory. I don't think he is going to kill them quickly because he said something about having fun. And then a Death Eater came in, Wormtail and he told Voldemort that everyone was all set and ready for Saturday. They are going to attack a village… um Beaverhill. And then Voldemort turned back to Mr. Diggory and continued to torture him and then I woke up."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry, "Thank you for that information. I was not aware of that."

Harry nodded, "I'll go now."

"Well actually we were just talking about you. Someone asked why you were not in the Order. Another as you could guess thinks you are too young," Dumbledore smiled, "What do you think Harry? If you had the chance would you join the Order and help to fight against Voldemort? Personally I think you are old enough and a few people agree with me."

Harry answered quickly, "Yes."

"Tell me why?"

Harry swallowed and thought about his parents, Cedric, Sirius, the Weasleys and everyone. He didn't want any of them to be hurt anymore and he felt stupid just sitting around not being able to do anything, "I want to fight because I helped him get his body back, I'm not blaming myself but it's a fact my blood was used. I also want to fight because I have lost too many people to Voldemort and I'm sick of losing people that I care for. I have the right to find him, I've faced him enough times."

"Dumbledore he's too young!" Sirius stood up.

"I am not! I'm an adult now in the Potter family," Harry told his godfather.

"But in the wizarding world you are not an adult," Sirius replied back.

"Dumbledore said I acted like a grown wizard last year, I am ready."

"I have a thought," Remus stood up and motioned Sirius to listen to him. "Sirius and I usually agree on things but I must take another side on this. If Harry was to join he would need a parent's permission. Lily and James are dead though and Sirius is not his legal guardian so why not think about what James would say about Harry joining. Arabella, Mundungus, Arthur, Molly, Simon and you Sirius, we all knew James well enough to know what his response would be."

"James living or James dead?" Mundungus asked.

"If we could speak to James at this moment, him being dead and all," Remus told him.

The woman named Arabella stood up, "He'd give Harry a week's lecture on the Potter family history and the conduct of a Potter and how to keep up the family name."  
  
"Exactly," Remus said, "And then what?"

The man named Simon stood up, "He would say that Harry needs to take his place for a Potter has to be involved. He would say I'm sorry that you have to do this so young but it your duty."

Remus walked over to Harry, "That is exactly what James would say, and then slip a Dungbomb in his pocket to use for later. James never got involved until his father died he didn't want to. But once he died he knew that it was his responsibility as a Potter."

Dumbledore stood up; "I will give Fawks Harry's name and a few others for him to consider. For Fawks makes the final decision. You may go now Harry and sleep well. Thank you for the information."

Harry left Dumbledore's office. He stopped at the gargoyle and looked back, this was his chance to get involved… he needed to get into the Order, he couldn't sit back and not do anything while Voldemort was still living. He bowed his head thinking about his Dad who had been in there, "I'll take your place, I'll show them all that I belong in the Order, I'll show them all that I am your son."


	9. The Order of the Phoenix

**__**

Hey, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R. I don't own any of the characters except for any that you don't recognize from the books. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter

The next day the Weasleys went home for Percy's funeral and to be with their parents. Ron told Harry before he felt that he would be back at the end of the week. With only Hermione around they spent a lot of time in the library. He didn't mind the library though, it was nice to be with her and he was having an easier time with everything so he got done with his work pretty easily.

The weekend came and on Saturday Dunt wasn't around. Harry and Hermione who were very bored without Ron went to go see Hagrid. The time spent with him was very nerve racking, Harry could tell he was worried about something but he wouldn't say what. They asked about his trip but he would only say that he and Madam Maxime had a great time and it had not been a complete success but Dumbledore had been pleased with the result.

Much later as he and Hermione walked back up to the castle Harry remembered what day it was and about his dream. He realized then where Sirius was and what was bothering Hagrid. He was worried that something might go wrong. Harry longed to hear how everything went but he knew he wouldn't be able to find out anything until the next morning. He practically raced down to breakfast the next morning and when the mail came in read over Neville's shoulder as he read the paper.

"Order of the Phoenix Saves Town"

Harry smiled, the article reported that no civilians had been hurt and the Order of the Phoenix had stopped the men in the black masks who were thought to be Death Eaters. The Ministry was still in doubt that You-Know-Who was back but there was no mistaking the Order who was lead by a phoenix and everyone had the scarlet robes with the phoenix on them, the symbol of the Order. The Ministry could not say why the Order was back and would not say if the men in black masks were Death Eaters or just people who were drunk and dressed up in black robes. Two people in the black masks had been captured though and were being questioned. Harry looked up at Dumbledore who smiled though he looked very tired. 

As he sat down to eat 4 people came into the Great Hall and Harry looked up, it was the Weasleys. Ron came over and sat down in his usual seat. Harry told him in brief some things he had missed and Ron just nodded. Ron did tell Harry that his Dad was running for Ministry of Magic and he was against Lucius Malfoy. Harry remembered seeing Mr. Weasley at the meeting and realized that he was representing the Order in the race and Malfoy was representing Voldemort.

The next morning to Harry's surprise he got mail. A letter delivered by a barn owl dropped a letter in front of him. Ron and Hermione also received letters and none of them recognized the owls. Harry opened his up carefully.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. You have been accepted into the Order and will be sworn in midnight on Friday. Bring only your wand."

Harry smiled; he looked at Ron and Hermione who had similar letters.

"What's this Order?" Ron asked.

"I've read about it," Hermione whispered. "It's an Order dedicated to fighting the Dark Arts. It's very elite."

"I walked in on their meeting last week and after telling Dumbledore something we all argued on whether I should join or not. I won so that's why you two are probably in," Harry explained.

"I can't see Snuffles agreeing to this," Ron shook his head.

"He's not my legal guardian," Harry smiled, "Remus suggested that everyone think about what my father would have said so in the end I got in."

"That was nice of Remus," Hermione read a letter from her parents, "They have no idea what this Order is but they give their permission as long as I am careful. Well that's nice."

"My parents give their permission too and tell me to remember this is a secret Order," Ron read his letter.

"I can't wait until Friday," Harry grinned.

**

Harry couldn't believe how slowly the week went by. They had to endure Trelwary's class on Friday afternoon and Harry felt as though each minute was a whole hour. They were reviewing the crystal ball and Harry saw nothing. Ron predicated that there would be a lot of fog that night when he got really fed up with it.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione did their homework and looked at the clock every 5 minutes and then sighed and went back to their work. Finally at 11:30pm when most of the common room was empty they headed down. They didn't use the cloak or anything but just brought their wands. They didn't talk too excited about becoming members. At the gargoyle Harry said the password and they went in. Hermione and Ron had never been to Dumbledore's office and were very impressed. Harry led them up the stairs and he knocked on the door Dumbledore was seated at his desk and Sirius, Remus, James and a woman stood around it.

"Harry," Sirius greeted him. "Listen I did a lot of thinking after the argument and Remus is right. You do have a right to be a member since James is dead. The Potter above all value honor and dignity and it would not be right for a Potter not to be involved and with your past you should be here."

Harry smiled, "Thanks Sirius."

The woman came over; "I'm Arabella Figg or I just old Mrs. Figg to you, I just wanted to apologize for never telling you that I was a witch. It was a precaution to you protect you. I made myself look older to make sure that I was recognizable by your Aunt for I used to spend some summers with Lily. I was your mother's best friend at school."

Harry gaped at her, "You knew her?"

Sirius laughed, "They were attached at the hip."  


"Oh unlike you and James," Arabella shot back.

"Well true," Sirius laughed, "She was the maiden of honor at the wedding."

  
Harry thought for a moment remembering the pictures that were up in his dorm, "That was you. In the picture at the wedding standing next to Sirius."

"You have pictures of them?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Hagrid gave me a book at the end of my first year," Harry told him.

"I gave him a lot of the pictures," Arabella told Sirius. "I still have some nice ones of you though, if I ever need to blackmail you." She laughed and walked away.

"She's always been a little mad," Sirius whispered to Harry.

They waited for everyone else to arrive. Sirius introduced the trio to everyone who came into the room. A few of them knew his parents and he stopped to chat to those who did. 

"Ah Mundungus Fletcher," Sirius waved an old man over.

"Welcome Harry," Fletcher shook his hand, "I was friends with your grandfather. Good man he was, I can't say much for your father I don't know where they got him."  


"Fletcher, you know you loved our jokes," Dunt laughed.

"Don't get me wrong young Potter, your father was a damn good fighter but he didn't have his priorities right." With that he walked away.

  
Sirius whispered softly, "He's still mad because we turned his hair blue." He chuckled, "Ah Simon! Come here."

Harry had just finished talking the man called Simon when two more people came in.

  
"Mom? Dad?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hello Ron," Mrs. Weasley hugged her son. "Good to see you Harry. Hello Hermione."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said looking at Ron. Harry had known they were in the Order but forgot to tell Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked bluntly.

"We are in the Order Ron," Mr. Weasley told him laughing.

"You never told me that," Ron said a little put out.

"It's a secret Order Ron," Mrs. Weasley waved her hand. "Come take your sit. Everyone looks here."

Dumbledore now stood up and the Weasleys took their seats. Unsure where to seat the trio stood where and Dumbledore directed everyone's attention to them, "Our first order of business is welcome three new members."

Fawks flew over from Dumbledore's shoulder and landed on Harry's. Harry looked up at it and patted it.

"Harry James Potter," Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment and walked over to him. Ron and Hermione took a step back. "Do you swear to fight against the Dark Side, to protect those weaker than you? Do you swear never to tell anyone what goes on in these meetings and never to pass any information on to the other side? Will you remain loyal to the Order and all its members?"

Harry didn't hesitate, "I do." There was silence and then Fawks let out a song, a beautiful one that made Harry feel nice inside. Everyone clapped. 

"I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore smiled and shook his hand. He motioned Harry to go sit down and he took a seat next to Sirius. Dumbledore then repeated the same procedure for Ron and then Hermione. Each time Fawks let out a song and everyone clapped.

The meeting then started and everyone gave their reports to Dumbledore. They talked long about the Minister and some people reported that Malfoy was now threatening people into voting for him. Harry wasn't surprised by this news and neither was Dumbledore. It seemed to Harry though that Mr. Weasley had the upper hand for now, he was a well-respected member and people knew that Malfoy had something to do with Voldemort.

Dumbledore then gave out new orders and they talked about where Voldemort was going to strike next. The spies had reported the village of Laketown where it was a mix of Muggles and wizards. They made plans on who would go and watch over the village and who the back up team would be. Harry, Ron and Hermione were forgotten.

"I want to go," Harry stood up and the other members named names on who would go.

"Its too dangerous," Sirius waved a hand telling Harry to sit down though.

"I'm serious though, I'm ready," Harry said again.

"I think you better stay behind this time Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"I don't like sitting around here and not being able to do anything," protested Harry.

"Harry your time will come," Dumbledore said with a final tone in his voice. Harry sat down angrily.

The meeting didn't last too much longer after that. When Dumbledore said he would see everyone next Friday everyone got up and talked to each other. Dumbledore came over to Harry who had not moved in his seat.

"Harry I know you are disappointed but you haven't had the training they have," Dumbledore explained gently.

"I can do it Professor," Harry told him firmly.

"Give it time Harry and you will go someday and you face Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Dumbledore told him. "I know that's what you want, you want to avenge everyone who has died and for thinking he could use your blood to get his body back." Dumbledore patted his shoulder and left.

Spring was coming and everyone was getting excited. In the middle of March Gryffindor had a match against Hufflepuff and Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this game. It was the first time he would be facing Hufflepuff since they lost to them in his 3rd year and also Cedric Diggory wasn't there. Of course Cedric would have graduated but with a bit of guilt he remembered that Cedric never did graduate. They hadn't been able to find a replacement for Cedric as a Seeker and the new Captain wasn't that good. 

Harry told the team in the locker room to play like they had been practicing and he could see how nothing could stop them. They went out in high hopes and determined minds to win the game so they could advance to the Final. The game started and they quickly got control. Alicia and Joe scored twice before the Hufflepuffs even got a shot on Ron, which he saved easily.

"Gryffindor in possession again. Howe passes to Spinnet, who passes to Bell, Bell shoots and SCORES!" Lee Jordan told the crowd happily.

The Chasers were killing the Hufflepuffs. It was 120-0 before the Snitch was out and the Hufflepuff Seeker didn't even see it. Harry made an easy move around one of his own Chasers and caught it around Howe's knee. Harry wasn't to thrilled about the victory, it had been too easy and the Hufflepuffs weren't much without their Captain from the year before. 

Within the next few days Hermione was getting more and more anxious. To her it seemed exams were coming the next week and she devoted all her time to studying. This would have been fine except she made Ron and Harry study every moment they weren't practicing Quidditch. 

A few weeks after the Quidditch match good news was brought to all the Weasley children and the Order. The voting had taken place for the new Minister and Mr. Weasley won. Harry had watched Dumbledore that morning when the Daily Prophet had it on the front page; he looked glad and very relived. Now he had the Ministry on his side and the sides were even. Harry smiled and for the rest of that week it was hard for him not to smile. Mr. Weasley's first order of business was to announce that Voldemort was indeed back and he called together all the Aurors. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying in the common room before dinner a few days later. Harry put his book down too tired to read what it said on the page. He had been up late the night before studying and even stayed up an hour or two after Hermione went to bed. He sat back and closed his eyes, he felt sleep coming on him and he didn't try and stop it.

"Why does he get to sleep? Ron argued. He had tried to sneak away but Hermione even though she had dozens of books in front of her and could barely be seen stopped him. "Harry was up even later than I was last night. That's worth at least a half an hour's nap."

'That's considerate of you," Ron shot back.

Harry was in a Forest, there were lights up ahead, and it was Hogwarts. He guessed he was in the Forbidden Forest. His scar started to hurt, just a dull pain though. He could see two people talking and guessed one was Voldemort.

"Will your son be joining us tonight?" the first man whose voice was cold asked. He was taller than the other man was.

"Yes Master," the other man replied, "He says he will pretend to go to the library since his O.W.Ls start in 3 days and then he will come out in the Invisibility Cloak that you graciously gave me to give to him."

"That is good Lucius," the first man said, "I could use boys like him. He has a good head of his shoulders. You have raised him well."  
  
"Thank you Master."

Harry kept walking; there were more people with black robes and masks. Hundreds of them, and vampires. Even though he was in a dream he felt cold, he shivered, Dementors. He looked around, they were coming to Hogwarts, and Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. 

"Harry, Harry its dinner time. Wake up," someone was shaking him.

"What?" he woke up and looked around.

"Its dinner time," Ron told him packing his books.

He remembered the dream; "I have to go see Dumbledore!" he said and ran out. He ran down the halls, bumping into several students and then Remus. He yelled sorry to them and kept going. He had a feeling Dumbledore would be in the Great Hall so he ran past his office and down the stairs to the Great Hall. He ran in, looked around and saw Dumbledore just sitting down to eat.

"Sir, I- need to talk… to you right now!" Harry said out of breath. 

Looking worried Dumbledore got up and he to a door right behind the teacher's table and motioned Harry in. Harry recognized it as the room he was in when he got his orders for the First Task last year. 

"I had a dream," he said and explained the whole thing.

Dumbledore frowned, "It's the future no doubt. 3 days before exams… that's three months away. Thank you Harry, I will be calling and Order meeting tonight at midnight. Please be there and make sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are with you."

"See you then," Harry nodded and left. He went to the Gryffindor Table and sat down. A moment later Ron and Hermione came in and quickly went to him.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"You will find out tonight," Harry told them, "I can't say here. There is going to be a meeting tonight at midnight. Urgent business." Harry looked up at the Table where Dumbledore was, he had started to eat but Harry looking into his eyes did not see the usual twinkle. He started to eat but wondered if Dumbledore would try and keep him out of the fight, he couldn't, he needed to fight, and he had to. He would get into that fight, Harry decided some way or another he just hoped Dumbledore would make it easy for him.


	10. Easter

**__**

Hey here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this fic, its awesome and its all been positive so I'm really grateful to all of you! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, my internet has been down since last weekend. So anyway, I don't know Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! Thanks, please R/R

After dinner they went back up to the common room to study. Ron kept whispering to Harry to tell him what the news was but Harry didn't. He would whisper back that too many people were around and he needed to study. Ron would sigh loudly and complain that he was always the last to find out everything. 

It was very tiring and stressful waiting for midnight to come. Harry was anxious to know what Dumbledore was going to do about it and what actions he was going to take. He really hoped Dumbledore had included him in them but just incase he kept thinking about reasons to tell Dumbledore on why he should be included in. _Maybe Remus would back him up again_, he thought. 

At 11:30 that night they stopped studying and made their way to Dumbledore's office. Saying the password, Sherbet Drops they went in. In his office there were a few members and they all looked nervous not sure why Dumbledore had called this meeting. They sat down and Ron tried to get out of Harry what this meeting was about.

When everyone was present Dumbledore stood up and told everyone of Harry's dream. "We need a plan, three months is not a lot of time. Voldemort will bring everything he's got and with the school here this is huge."

"You have the Aurors," Mr. Weasley called to him from his seat a few rows back.

"Thank you Arthur," Dumbledore nodded. 

"The 7th years are almost ready," Sirius stood up, "I will have them completely ready by the attack."

"Ah good but I think only 7th years," Dumbledore thought, "and only those who wish to." 

"That brings the total up to just about 600," Remus Lupin called.

Harry stood up, "And us."

"No Harry," Dumbledore told him firmly.

"Sir, Voldemort is getting everyone and everything into this. You need as many people who are willing to fight. We are able fighters."

"I will not put three 5th years at this risk, you have no idea what you are saying," Dumbledore argued.

"Then I will find my way into the fight," Harry promised him. "Even if I sneak out of the castle and put on a black mask and fight that way or fight with the help of certain objects, I will be there."

"And so will we," Hermione said and she and Ron stood up.

Dumbledore looked at the three of them. He then looked at Harry, "Harry we need you, Voldemort will be there and you are not ready," he said, "You are not ready to kill Voldemort."

"I don't mean to kill him," Harry shot back, "but he has to learn that I am not afraid him. Someone has to stand in his way and who will if I don't? Will you? Will anyone of you? He will kill any of you without thinking about it. He will want to play with me before he kills me. So I will play back."

Mundungus Fletcher stood up, "He's willing to fight, seems like you have to let him. He's a Potter and he's acting like his grandfather, which is a very good sign."

Dumbledore sighed, "Why can't you be like Lily?"

"Sir, I have been training a lot, during the Christmas holidays I learned so much. I am willing to do more, much more so that you know I am very serious about this and you will accept that I am ready."

"Fine," Dumbledore gave in, "During the Easter holidays you will train, and I will have two of my toughest helping to train you, they will not be easy on you and I expect all of your holiday work to be completed."

"You have my word," Harry said seriously and he sat back down. 

**

It was a relief to get out of the caste the next day. It was Saturday and they had a Hogsmeade trip. Even with the exams a few months away they had been working and studying every minute they had free. Harry was still running each morning and getting in better shape. He usually ran around the lake for an hour before he started to breathe hard. He looked much different than the under weight boy he had been when he arrived at school something all the girls had been noticing. Ron had gone off with Lavender again and, they had been seeing each other regularly and once more left Harry and Hermione alone. They didn't mind, they spent a lot of time in the Three Broomsticks talking about different subjects trying to ignore Lavender's squeals of delight and she and Ron flirted near them.

"Harry," she said after a few minutes of silence, "What are you thinking of doing once we graduate?"

Harry shook his head and drank some more butterbeer, "I don't know if I have a choice. I guess I won't be doing much until Voldemort is dead."

"It seems just yesterday we were boarding the train as 1st years or working on finding out what Fluffy was guarding," she laughed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "and now we are half way through Hogwarts. Time really flies."

They left Three Broomsticks shortly after that and though a little breezy they took a walk up to the Shrieking Shack. Harry spotted a few flowers started to come up in the grass and he picked up one and blushing so much that his face equaled Ron's hair he gave it to Hermione who smiled and accepted it. They didn't talk much on their walk and Harry was glad of this because he didn't think he would have been able to put two words, his mouth seemed very dry and his stomach was all in knots. After their walk they headed back up to the castle for dinner but before they reached Hogsmeade again Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she smiled at him. _It was one very good day,_ Harry decided as they reached the town. He looked at Hermione who had had come closer to him, _a very good day._

*

Easter was coming. Hermione had owled her parents and they told her she could go to Harry's house much to the delight of Harry and Ron. Ron had wanted to invite Lavender but Hermione reminded him that they were there to work and not spend the entire time flirting. Slytherin had crushed Ravenclaw in the final game before the Quidditch Final so once more it was Slytherin against Gryffindor for the Cup. Harry didn't have to worry about this yet; the match was to take place the Saturday after the Easter holidays.

After dinner on the night before holidays were to start Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in Dumbledore's office all packed. He gave them a Portkey and some final words, "Be careful! I have put a password on the main door of the house, which only Remus, Sirius, a friend of Sirius's, James and I know. Harry, Sirius will be at the Mansion tomorrow at 8am so be ready to work. He will push you very hard."

They nodded and all touched the Portkey, Harry felt the familiar pull and they were gone. They appeared in the front hall of the Mansion. House elves came and took their stuff, they grabbed their books and headed to the library to start on their work, unsure if all this work could be completed by their 7th year and not in a week. Rosy came in and greeted them and though they had just eaten she brought them sandwiches which Ron took happily. Hermione pretended not to notice as Rosy and Harry talked for a few minutes about ordinary things and what was happening around the house. She had dropped S.P.E.W but she wasn't over what she thought was the injustice of house elves.

They worked until late that night; Harry was so tired he could barely keep his eyes opened. He finally gave up, called Rosy and went up to bed with her behind him. Making sure everything was there he gave her one final instruction, "I need to be up by 7:15am. Please make sure I am awake, do anything you need to get me up." He then got into bed and as soon as he touched his pillow he was asleep.

He felt someone tugging and jabbing at him, he tried to turn over but something was on his bed. He tried to move it, it was too early, he needed sleep but it wouldn't move.

"Its 7:15am Mr. Potter," Rosy stood on his bed. 

"Its too early!" He protested.

Rosy wouldn't let him sleep any longer; he ordered cold water to be brought and when Harry heard this he at once got up. He quickly showered, dressed and went to have breakfast. He was reading the Daily Prophet when Sirius came in exactly at 8:00am.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Lets go!" Harry said and they went down to the training room. 

"I want to see what you can do," Sirius told him and they went over to where the swords were kept and Sirius took out two. Giving one to Harry they bowed and Sirius attacked right away. Harry blocked it but barely and their swords hit once and then again. Harry attacked but Sirius had no problem blocking it. Their swords clashed together again and then once more. Harry caught Sirius off balance and he got him in the arm. The fight kept going, Sirius wasn't being easy with Harry but he could tell Sirius had not done this for a long time, probably since before Azkaban. After a few more minutes Sirius put up a hand and down his sword to call the fight off.

He started to laugh, "Good job Harry. You have learned a great deal on your own. But there is a lot that you don't know."

He spent the next hour showing Harry tricks and different moves. They fought a few more times and Harry who found he had a knack for sword fighting caught on quickly and a few times made Sirius panic and have to go on the defense. Finally Sirius put down his sword, "That's good Harry. I think its time to move onto something else. Knife throwing."

They crossed the room and stopped in front of a wooden statue of the man. There was a case of knives not far from it. Sirius picked one up and threw it casually. It hit the center of the figure's head.

"Ready?" he asked handing Harry a knife.

"Wait one second," Harry told Sirius. "Why swords? Shouldn't I be working on dueling with wands?"

"Aurors learn how to sword fight and do all this stuff because what happens if you get disarmed? You can't pick up a rock and transfigure it into a wand, but you can transfigure it into a sword and that's where you have the advantage. Most Aurors keep daggers up their sleeves and in their boots just incase."

"Right," Harry said and he nodded his head.

Sirius then had Harry try it but he didn't get anywhere near the figure. Sirius showed Harry how to properly hold it, how to throw it and how to aim. They spend two hours doing this until they were interrupted by a voice, "Black are you ever going to let me get a crack at the boy?"

Sirius turned around, "Ah Alastor. Come here and see what Harry can do." Moody limped over and Harry prepared to show him. "He's just like James."

With Moody watching Harry threw a knife hitting the shoulder of the figure. He whipped out a knife from up his sleeve and in one motion the knife was in the figure's head and another knife from Harry's back pocket was in the thigh of the figure. 

"I told you I could teach him a thing or two!" Sirius said happily to Moody.

"How's the sword fighting?"

"He's a natural!" Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder proudly.

"Good," said Moody, "Why don't you go and give Granger and Weasley a lesson in dueling and leave me to deal with Potter."

"What are Ron and Hermione learning?" Harry asked.

"Things you already know," Moody told him, "Dueling." Sirius left and Moody faced him, "Now Potter, I'm going to teach you some tricks to dueling. Different ways of doing it, some blocking techniques and things you need to know."

For the next three hours Moody had Harry flipping, diving, and blocking curses as he fired them at him. He also yelled "Constant Vilegance!" every time Harry got stunned or fell in the attempt. Moody stunned him 10 times before he was able to do a flip properly.

"Good, good see Potter," Moody laughed, "I could show you how to flip and let you practice it but I find that people figure it out a lot quicker when having curses fired at them."

Harry lay on the floor out of breath; he had no idea it was going to be this hard. Moody was mad, he was sure of it but then he was Dumbledore's friend so what did he expect? 

Moody then pulled out a list of curses out of his pocket and gave it to Harry, he told him to go to the library and research all of them. He had an hour to find out the spell, how to do it and methods behind doing them. Harry bolted for the library wondering how he could all this in an hour.

He was alone in the library, Ron and Hermione had left with Sirius and he worked. Rosy brought him a drink and some sandwiches knowing he had missed lunch. He ate gladly without stopping work. He wrote it all down and even added a few more curses to the list. Harry smiled to himself as he worked; he was in a library and actually enjoying himself. He sighed and shook his head wondering what Hermione would think of it. 

This was the schedule for the week but Harry didn't mind. He was learning so much, so many things he would never have found on in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He even found a book written by his ancestor that had curses and useful spells that were invented by the Potters. To Harry's delight the book was never published so no one knew about the curses. Harry kept this book a secret and made a note to himself to bring this book back to school.

It was a long and tiring week, the trio looked like they were about to collapse. Late Saturday after their last lessons with Sirius and Moody they were able to finish all their work, Ron and Harry ended it with an essay for Trelwary about how seeing the future could be a burden. On Sunday they did not have to return to Hogwarts until before dinner so they rested and slept in that day. Harry and Ron took their broomsticks out and flew around for a while before leaving. Harry made another visit to the graveyard and then returned back to the house to get ready to go.

Right before dinner they all touched the Portkey to go back to school, and they appeared in Dumbledore's office. He seemed to be waiting for them because he was sitting in his chair petting Fawks. 

"Ah here you are, right on time," his eyes twinkled and he looked at them. "How was your week?"

"It was good Professor," Harry told him, "we all learned a lot."

"I know all about it, I have spoken to Sirius and he says you are ready. Now you know as well as I do Sirius does not want you in this battle but he told me it would be like holding back James and we couldn't do that. I will allow you to fight."

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir."

"And I hear you two did well," Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and Ron.

"Yes sir," Hermione smiled, "Sirius is a great teacher. And of course the library was wonderful, so many books."

"Well there is another library for you to read Ms. Granger," Dumbledore joked. Harry and Ron grinned at her who smiled weakly. "Well I think I will let you get settled in now, its almost time for dinner."  
  
"Good bye Professor!" they called as they walked out.

They went up to Gryffindor Tower and dumped their stuff in their dorms. Ron went back down to the common room and called to Harry, "You coming?"

"In a second," Harry told him and he stood in front of the window. _He was going to fight; he was going to face Voldemort. He wasn't going to kill him yet but he'd make him pay for even thinking of using his blood to restore him to his body_. Harry nodded; _he couldn't wait for the fight. He would show Voldemort, he would show everyone he was more than just the boy who lived._


	11. Quidditch Final and Preparing

**__**

Hey, ah my story is almost done. There will be one or two more chapters. I hope you are all enjoying it and please review it. I don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did. J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Now that they were back at school Harry focused on the Quidditch Cup. It was in a week and Harry couldn't wait. They practiced all that week and the team looked ready. Harry was a little worried about Joe Howe and Ron; he took them aside and told them both not to worry about the Cup. They had both been messing up in practice and getting nervous. He talked to Ron later that night and when they finished he seemed a lot calmer, Harry just hoped it stayed that way. He was nervous himself but he didn't show it in practice and neither did the 7th years. They had been there before and knew what it was like.

Saturday came, it was a cool and clear day, no wind to speak of and the sun blazed down on them but Harry wasn't worried about it. It was a perfect day for Quidditch. He made sure that Ron ate something but he barely ate anything himself. 

At 10:15am Harry motioned the team to follow him and they went outside and onto the Pitch. They stayed there for a few minutes checking the conditions but then they went to go get ready. Harry got ready quickly and checked his Firebolt. It was still in prefect condition. He thought absentmindedly for a few minutes and found his thoughts going to his father as they most always did. How many Quidditch Cups did he win? Who did he play? Who were his teammates? Fred coughed loudly and brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Waiting for you Captain!" Fred grinned.

"Alright team," Harry stood in front of them, "We can do this. We have out played everyone this year, and we have an awesome team. This is ours! We can do this! For you 7th years, guys its been wonderful playing with you. Remember this is it, you're last game, go out there and give it everything. It's been an honor to play with you. Let's go team! Let's go show Slytherin!"

The team cheered and lined up to go out. Ron stood next to Harry. "Lets go Ron!" Harry clapped him on the back. "Just do what you have been doing. Lets go kick Malfoy ass!" 

They flew out onto the Pitch. Ron went to his posts and flew around them, Fred and George clapped their Bludger bats together and flew around and Katie and Alicia slapped 5 before flying around. Harry flew with Howe for a lap or two and then went off. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and Lee Jordan spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the Quidditch Final, its Slytherin against GRYFFINDOR! Of course Gryffindor won the Cup two years ago and are looking for a repeat. What a talented group they are probably one of the best teams we have ever seen. Lead by Captain Harry Potter who is also Seeker the team lines up and Harry Potter shakes the Slytherin's Captain's hand. Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. Here's comes the Quaffle and the game begins!"

Katie Bell grabbed it right away a sped off towards the Slytherin goal posts. She dropped the Quaffle however on purpose and Alicia caught it who was under her. This confused the Slytherin Chasers for a second, they had not seen Alicia and she went speeding off to the goal posts and shot and scored.

"WHAT A PASS!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin keeper gave the Quaffle to one of the Chasers who ducked a Weasley and a Bludger. He passed it to another Chaser who quickly passed it back as a Bludger came at him. 

"Come on Ron!" Lee was saying as he watched the Chaser come up at him. "Let's go Ron, you can do it… YES RON HE SAVES!"  
  
Ron did a little loop in the air as the Quaffle was taken from him. Harry flew above everyone looking for the Snitch. 

Malfoy was trailing Harry who was flying around casually looking for the Snitch. "Hey Potty, didn't that Diggory like to play Quidditch? Too bad he's dead… wait too bad you murdered him."

  
Malfoy was trying to get Harry distracted but he didn't hear a word of it. He made Malfoy think he had seen the Snitch by showing him the speed of the Firebolt. He avoided Malfoy the rest of the game.

The game was going in Gryffindor's favor, Katie Bell had scored 4 goals and Alicia and Joe had combined for 7 goals. The Slytherins had gotten past Ron once. There had no been no sign on the Snitch and the Gryffindors were sitting on the edges of their seats. 

"Katie Bell gets the Quaffle, she passes to Howe, who passes back, who then passes to Alicia, wow nice passing by the Gryffindors. Wait, was that the Snitch?"

Harry had already seen it. It was near the ground and everyone gasped as he went into a big dive. He could hear Malfoy behind him but he didn't care, it was focused on the Snitch and he was ahead of Malfoy. His Firebolt kept shaking, Harry looked back, Malfoy was kicking his broom, and he sped up a little more going a very dangerous sped for a dive. He was reaching the Snitch, he put out his hand, and behind him he heard Malfoy swear loudly and yell, Harry grabbed the Snitch and his other hand grabbed something else. He was 20 feet from the ground and he fell upside down, his knees were now the only thing holding onto his broom.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled. He had both the Snitch and Malfoy by the hood of his cloak. He could see a broom on the ground. Harry was slowly going down, he held on as tight as he could. The Firebolt was going down slowly and gently, they were almost at the ground, as soon as Malfoy could touch the ground he did and Harry let go. Crabbe and Goyle had come over and they both cracked their knuckles at Harry who was now right side up on his broom.

"You can tell your goons to back off!" Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle; "I'm not going to hurt you. You could be at least a little grateful." He flew off still holding the Snitch. He grinned as the team came over and cheering. Ron was going crazy, Harry was sure he was going to fall off his broom too. Fred and George clapped him on the back and Katie and Alicia hugged him. The team made their way down to the ground where Professors Dunt, McGonagall and Dumbledore who were all smiling met them. The team was in tears and Katie started to cry on his shoulder she was so happy. Dunt came over and lifted him up in one big hug, "Hey kid. What a catch!"

"Congratuations Harry!" Katie wiped her eyes, "That was an outstanding catch!"

Dumbledore handed him the Cup; "Here you go Captain! You are truly are your father's son! I don't know how you made both catches Harry." He shook Harry's hand and with a loud cheer, he got back on his broom and the team went around the stadium in a victory lap. Harry held the Cup up high so that the Gryffindors could all see it. He knew he was grinning stupidly but he didn't care. He was Captain, and he had just led his team to the Cup!

Harry's good mood lasted a week, everywhere he went the Gryffindors clapped him on the shoulders or the other Houses asked and talked excitingly about his dive. The Slytherins cracked their knuckles when he went by trying to punish him for his dive and grabbing hold of Malfoy. To them it was bad to lose to the Gryffindors but when one of them was saved by a Gryffindor, it was tens times worst. Even in Potions Malfoy didn't even look at him and Harry was enjoying the silence.

Exams were coming, and while everyone was wondering about them Harry had something else to worry about, the battle. He was not nervous, but he wanted it to come, it would be his first battle, his first time to fight Voldemort and know about it before hand. He was anxious to fight; he wanted to show everyone that he belonged in the Order and he could fight as well as them.

It was Thursday night and Harry was thinking about the next day. He should have been studying for his O.W.Ls but he was too excited. He was finally getting his chance and Voldemort was going to be there.

He had gone to bed early that night unable to stay in the common room with everyone studying and not worrying about anything other than their exams. He pulled out his father's diary and opened it up randomly, it read.

Dear Diary,

We all became phoenixes today. We start training tomorrow. A week ago I thought I was going to be playing Quidditch for England and here I am taking my father's place in the fight against Voldemort. I will never live up to his name, he was Head of the Aurors and I'm going to be a Phoenix and an Auror. I know being both seems strange but now I can watch the Ministry for Dumbledore and make sure that no Death Eaters get in and I can hopefully find out things only told to the Aurors. I spent a lot of time thinking today about everything but mostly about my father. Is he pleased now? I'm doing what he wanted. He would never understand that I didn't want to be in this business, I don't want to kill, I don't want to see people being killed. He always told me you get used to it but I've seen death and I'm not used to it. I keep thinking about Uncle Billy. I wish I was still a student and playing jokes on everything, life was so simple back then. Am I weak? I don't know. But then I had a thought; what if you kill only to protect someone, that is okay isn't it? Or is it better just to stay away from it. I do know one thing though, I will not kill, and I have seen enough.

James

Harry sat back and thought, his father had been wise enough to see that, why didn't others? Why did someone people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters enjoy death and take people's lives away all the time? "I will not kill either unless it is Voldemort or I have no choice." He said out loud or he wondered, was it to his father? He read a few more entries but then drifted off to sleep still thinking about his father.

The next day Ron, Harry and Hermione tried to act normal but it was not easy. They were all nervous for that night. The teachers were equally as nervous but they tried not to show it. The day dragged on, they had Potions last period and even Snape seemed distracted. 

  
When they went to dinner, everyone was else and was talking excitingly but the trio didn't not eat. Harry felt like throwing up by just looking at the food, he was too excited. He wanted the fight to begin, he wanted to get out there and fight. 

When everyone finished eating Dumbledore got up and motioned them to follow him. They went down to his office. They walked down silently. In his office a few people were already there dressed in scarlet robes. Dumbledore gave them each a robe and taking off their black robes, they put the scarlet ones over their school uniform. 

"Nervous?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yes," Ron and Hermione nodded.

"No sir, just excited to begin," Harry said firmly.

"I hate you Potters," Sirius muttered, "James would write love letters to Lily before a fight calm as ever. Potters never get nervous when they are about to face people who want nothing more than to kill them. And then when he got married he could barely stand when Lily came up the aisle he was so nervous."

"I think its called being stubborn and having a hard head," Arabella Figg walked in.

"Well whatever it is I wish I had it," Fletcher muttered.

Harry laughed and then turned to Dumbledore, "What are we doing here now Professor?"  
  
"To talk to you and make sure you are ready," Dumbledore explained. 

"I'm all set," Harry nodded his head.

"Oh Harry, one thing and I'm sure you will understand," said Dumbledore. "No going after Voldemort. If he attacks you then fine but don't go after him."  
  
"I wouldn't sir," Harry said, "I'm helping to protect the school and not kill Voldemort. Not yet anyway."

It was time; Dumbledore got up and motioned everyone else to, "Wands out." He said and everyone performed a simple spell to make sure their wands were working properly. Harry checked himself over, before going to lunch he had put two small knives in his shoes, two up his sleeves and one in his black pocket. He made sure he had this, these were for Voldemort.

They went outside and from Harry's dreams they knew where they would be coming, from the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked around, he could see a group of students by the door, and he saw two people were red hair, it was the twins. He remembered that Dumbledore was allowing them to fight and inside the door were the 6th years, all hidden and waiting. The 5th years were in their common rooms watching and waiting to see if anything happened, all the other students were asleep or studying. Dumbledore had informed them on all this at breakfast and Harry was glad he was out here fighting and not in the school not knowing what was happening.

"Could I spy ahead sir?" Harry asked.

"If you be careful," Dumbledore nodded.

Harry turned into a bird and flew off into the Forest. It was a wonderful feeling flying but it didn't last long even as a bird he felt cold as he got closer to Voldemort. Harry knew he must have Dementors with him. He flew close enough to see them without them seeing him and then he took off back towards Dumbledore with his report. 

He landed next to Dumbledore, "About 500 Dementors, 400 Death Eaters and 250 Vampires."

"He's been recruiting," Dumbledore said grumble. "Well that explains a few things."

"Headmaster," Remus jogged up next to them, "Sirius and I are going ahead and take a few out."

"I want to go with you!" Harry volunteered.

"No stay here Harry," Dumbledore said sternly. "Remus take James with you."

"Of course Headmaster," Remus started to jog off, he looked back, "Good luck!"

"I admire your courage Harry," Dumbledore looked at him, "wanting to go off with them but what they do is very dangerous, they hid among the trees and take some of their numbers out. Once they fire the first curse its about 1000 against 3. I will not risk you in that."

"I just can't stay here waiting for them!" Harry protested.

"James thought the same thing," Dumbledore shook his head, "he started doing what Remus and Sirius do now."

"Then you usually knew where they were going to attack?" Harry asked.

"Alas no," Dumbledore shook his head again, "sometimes though from my spies I would hear of an attack and the next day James, Remus and Sirius would come in with all the information. They never told me how they did it, but I have an idea now."

Harry nodded thinking; he looked up though as he heard the rustle of leaves and feet stomping. 

"Good luck Harry and be careful," Dumbledore told him and they separated. 


	12. The Attack

**__**

Hey, here is the chapter I bet everyone has been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it's a good battle, I'm not sure how good I am writing battles. Oh well, please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does, that lucky woman! 

Harry watched the Forest waiting for a sign for the battle to begin. He stood there for a few minutes but it seemed like a century. He looked all around and could see the other Order members, some hiding behind things, but all with their wands out and determined looks on their faces. Harry looked behind him and saw some of the students up by the doors ready to defend the castle. He was one of the only students in the field. He moved around a little bit waiting. He was waiting the Forest very carefully waiting and watching for them to come. And then it came; Death Eaters rushed out of the forest killing and stunning everything in sight. Harry raised his own wand and stunned a Death Eater. Another Death Eater sent the Cruciatus Curse at him but he blocked it and sent a Stunning Curse at him. It was blocked and then Harry was forced to jump out of the way of a Killing Curse. Harry sent a Disarming Spell at the Death Eater and then flipped over two Stunning Curse. The Death Eater too amazed at his flip went down as Harry fired a Stunning Curse and Disarming Spell at him from the air. The wand flew high in the air and landed right in Harry's hand. He pocketed it thinking it might be useful when the battle was over. 

He moved on watching his back and saw a Death Eater leave the crowd and try to get near to the castle, "STUPEFY!" Harry yelled and then sent a Disarming spell at the stunned Death Eater. Harry made his way through the crowd watching out for Death Eaters trying to get up to the castle. Even with their hoods on Harry could see they hadn't expected this, they thought they were in for a surprise attack. Harry grinned and kept working.

It was starting to rain, big raindrops fell on Harry and he performed a spell Hermione had taught him so his glasses repelled water. He heard someone yell and he looked around madly trying to find the one yelling. In the distance he could see someone in red twitching on the ground and Harry ran over, "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" He called twice and pocketed another wand. He bent over the fallen phoenix glad to see them still breathing. He helped him up it was James Little.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him and nodding to each other they went their separate ways. Harry used a blinding curse on a Death Eater who had tried to sneak up on Harry as he helped James and then disarmed him. To another Death Eater he used a curse where the Death Eater felt like his face was burning and would yell for an hour but no damage was done to him. Harry disarmed him of his wand and left him screaming. 

He looked around to see what else he could do when he felt cold he looked around and could see Dementors coming out from the trees. He shivered and ran over starting to hear his parent's voices. _"Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me, kill me instead."_

Clearing his head he was joined by Remus and Dumbledore and together they shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A black dog, a stag and a phoenix erupted from their wands and charged the Dementors.

"Careful Harry," Remus warned, "Don't put so much power into your curses. You will wear yourself out."

With the Dementors driven away they all went back to the fight. But with a call from Voldemort the Dark Mark appeared in the sky and the vampires came into the battle. Harry picked up a rock, changed it into a sword and attacked taking off limbs of the vampires. He was so busy with the vampires he did not notice a Death Eater come up from behind him. He was robbed of his sword. He turned around and taking out his wand he performed a useful little curse enabling the Death Eater to hold anything. Harry disarmed the Death Eater and pocketed the wand along with the others. 

"Stupefy!" A Death Eater called and Harry barely flipped over it. 

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled back but the Death Eater blocked it easily.

"Crucio!" The Death Eater yelled and Harry dodged it. 

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, "Expellimus!"

Both were blocked. The Death Eater called, "You are dead Potter."

Harry looked at the Death Eater, he cursed, and he knew that voice. He almost could see the smirk that he had under that hood it was Lucius Malfoy. "Try and kill me then!" Harry challenged and he used a curse from the book written by a Potter. Not knowing what it was Malfoy didn't get out of the way fast enough and was hit with a nasty little curse that makes you feel like you are being eaten by bugs. Harry called, "Expelliarmus!" and Malfoy's wand left him and flew into Harry's hand. He pocketed it and looked around to see what else he could do. He stood there for a minute looking around.

There was a laugh and a clapping noise behind him. Harry turned slowly wondering why he wasn't already dead. "I'm impressed Potter. You have grown greatly." It was Voldemort. "I complimented you Potter, have you no words for me?"

"I don't thank a murderer," Harry said slowly.

Voldemort stared at him and took out his wand, "A duel Potter?"

Harry picked up another rock, tapped it with his wand and it turned into a sword, "Do you know how?"

"That is not the duel I was thinking of," Voldemort laughed.

"You are on my turf now," Harry said coldly.

Voldemort turned his wand into a sword and they bowed slightly. Harry roared and attacked his sword clashed with Voldemort's and Voldemort attacked and Harry blocked it. Remembering everything Sirius, Moody and the books had taught him he flipped over Voldemort and his sword went into Voldemort's back before he could turn. Voldemort yelled as Harry took the sword out and he turned angrily trying to get at Harry. Once, twice Harry blocked him and Harry's sword then went into Voldemort's stomach. Harry backed off to allow a break Voldemort was breathing heavily. As Voldemort advanced on him he bent and took a knife out of his boot and threw it carefully. It hit Voldemort in the shoulder and he yelled again. Harry attacked and got Voldemort near the throat. Voldemort took out his wand and hit Harry with the Cruicatus Curse. He held Harry for a full minute and when it was released Harry roll over shaking. He took the knife out of his back pocket and it hit Voldemort in the other shoulder. Harry advanced again shaking off the effects of the curse and sliced Voldemort's arm. Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" again and this time Harry hit it away with his sword. Voldemort looked at him with horror in his eyes. Harry smirked and he then got Voldemort in the thigh with another knife. Voldemort bleeding all over and not being able to use his right arm put his hand in his pocket and touched it. 

He vanished and Harry fell back. He discovered that Voldemort had got him in the side with his sword and he winced now feeling the pain. The fight with Voldemort had tired him, he had not practiced sword fighting since Easter and doing flips and things were tiring. He was tired, so tired. He closed his eyes for a second and then healed his wound. He had not practiced healing charms that much and now felt even more tired. He tried to get up but he fell back too tired to move. Breathing heavily he tried to signal to someone that he had no strength left but no one saw him. He was so tired, his eyes tried to close again but then he heard someone scream. He opened his eyes, fighting with them to open and saw some people in black surrounding people a large group of people in black. He could see their hair though, he spotted two with flaming red hair… was that the twins? What were they doing here? He couldn't think properly… He knew what was going on, the Death Eaters were taking them captive, they were starting to disappear, and they were touching things, Portkeys. He tried to think of a spell to help them; he couldn't let them be taken away. He lifted a hand, still searching his brain. He needed a spell to put a shield around them, to protect them. And then it came to him, the spell in the book written by his ancestor. Without even bothering with his wand, he raised his hand higher and whispered a few well-chosen words. He saw scarlet and gold sparks come out from his hand and then he landed on the ground too tired. He heard the group scream again… no it didn't work he thought. He tried to raise himself but he couldn't and he blacked out without knowing what happened to them.

__

Imagines and people flashed in his mind. His parents, Cedric, a group a people, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus it was so confusing. He saw Death Eaters coming out from the Forest and attacking. People in red attacked back, it was a mess. Dementors came but they were driven back. Harry was above all this flying. He was on his Firebolt and he flew to the Quidditch Pitch. Circling the goal posts he saw two people wave to him and he went over to them.

It was his parents. He landed next to them and put down the Firebolt.

"That's a very impressive broom," James Potter told his son, "good of Sirius to get it for you."

Harry looked confused, "How do you know?"  
  
"We are always watching you," Lily hugged him. She let go and looked at with pride, "And we are very proud of you."

"Even after last year?" Harry asked.

"Especially after last year," James said. "You don't understand that no one escapes Voldemort once he gets a hold of them. You dueled with him and you acted like the man I knew you are. You showed outstanding courage that night and everyone was right, I am and will always be proud of you."

"We are so sorry we weren't able to raise you," Lily had a tear in her eye. "How many times I just wanted to curse Petunia and Vernon into a million pieces, but you survived, they did not beat you and not going crazy with them for 10 years is a very hard thing to do." She smiled and looked at her son. "You are everything we hoped and wished you would be."

Harry choked back and tried not to cry, "I love you Mom… Dad."

"We love you too," James hugged his son and then Lily did. Harry wished this moment could go on forever, he didn't have any memories of his parents or being hugged by them. He was crying silently now, this is what he always wanted to speak with his parents. 

"Will you give some people a message for us?" James asked and Harry nodded. "You tell that old mutt Sirius and Remus to stop blaming themselves for our deaths. It's not their fault. Tell Sirius to watch that temper of his next time. And I would suggest a joke at the Leaving Feast, a nice Hair Washing Charm might do the trick on a certain somebody."

"And tell Albus Dumbledore that she says thank you and I love you." Lily shook her head at husband and gave the other message.

"Now we have to go, you are being woken up," said James and he hugged his son again. "Make some trouble, have fun at Quidditch and if you get time study a little bit." He grinned.

"Harry studying comes first. Then Quidditch and no trouble," Lily stepped in front of her husband. She hugged her son again and kissed him. "We love you, we always will and we are always watching you." They started to fade.

"WAIT! MOM! DAD! Don't leave me! I need you! I want to talk to you more! Please! MOM! DAD!"

"Harry wake up, wake up Harry," a voice was calling ignoring his calls to his parents.

"Don't leave me!"

"Harry wake up, you've been asleep long enough now," the voice kept saying. "Come on Harry."

  
And at long last Harry woke up. He opened his eyes slowly; everything was blurry and white. He closed them quickly not used to the light. He tried to find his glasses but someone put them on for him. He sat up and looked into the relieved face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir!"

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good to see you awake again."

"What am I doing here?" he looked around confused. He was in a bed, in the hospital wing and he was not in his scarlet robes anymore. He was in pajamas. "The students sir… I tried to help them."  
  
"And you did," Dumbledore smiled even more, "Thanks to you they are safe, shaken up at the experience but perfectly healthy."

"The spell worked?" Harry asked. "I remember hearing them screaming, I thought they were being taken away."  
  
"The screaming was them very scared at what was happening," Dumbledore told him, "I think they thought the cage you made was actually done by the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded and sat back on the pillows, "How are Ron and Hermione?"

"Fine they are just fine," Dumbledore assured him, "they have come to visit you every day though they would not stay long for Ms. Granger was anxious to get back studying. All the students were very jealous that you slept through the O.W.Ls."

"I slept through my O.W.L's?" Harry's mouth opened wide. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A week and a half," Dumbledore grinned at the astonished look on Harry's face, "Tonight is the Leaving Feast. I am very glad you decided to wake up, I assured the students that you would be awake before they left for the holidays."

"But my O.W.Ls!" said Harry.

"Most of the teachers excused you from the test," Dumbledore smiled, "you will make them up starting tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

"I gave you 100 points for the charm you did," Dumbledore informed him, "And 200 points with a Special Services Award for the battle. You were right, you were ready for the battle."

"Why did I black out though?" Harry asked.

"You went into a wizard's coma," Dumbledore explained, "That is when a wizard uses to much of his power and has no strength left to do anything. You sleep until all your power is regained. I started to worry after a week for the longest wizard coma is a week and a day, done by me."

"Grindlewald?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. 

"Can I get up soon?" asked Harry, "I feel wonderful."

"Rest for two more hours and then show yourself to your godfather to prove you are okay and then the Feast," Dumbledore told him and got up. "Oh Harry. I applaud you on your work during the battle. The wands were very useful and no one has seen or heard from Voldemort, though one spy did tell me that you he is still recovering for those swords hit some places he wished they didn't. Healing sword wounds was something he never learned. Congratulations."


	13. End of the year

Hey! This is the last chapter! I'm so glad that everyone who has reviewed has enjoyed the story you have no idea what that means to me! This is it; there is no sequel or anything. I would ask anyone who reads this to check out one of my other stories, "The Reluctant Hero." It's about Albus Dumbledore and the Marauders! So if you could please read it and maybe review it? I'm also working on a Harry suicidal story, it's a response to Kate the Great's challenge but since I began that one today don't look for it for like a week or two… or a month or two. Lol I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing this story, it was an awesome one to write. Peace! Oh I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! One more note… I don't write romantic scenes, I don't like it, I can't do it but there is some in this story and PLEASE be nice to it. I don't romantic stuff… but I had to put it in. So be patient with it.

Harry smiled and watched Dumbledore leave. He didn't want to sleep, he felt too rested. On the table next to him he saw candy and cards and he spent the two hours reading them and eating some candy. Finally after a last check up from Madam Pomfrey, he dressed and left. He went straight to Dunt's office and knocked.

The door was flung open and Dunt stood there and when he it was Harry he crushed him in a tight hug. 

"Sirius," Harry moaned unable to breathe.

"Padfoot," Remus got Dunt off of Harry. "He's alive Padfoot. Good to see you Harry, come in!" They went in and closed the door. James Little sat in one of the chairs and smiled at Harry. He got up to shake his hand.

  
"I believe I own you my life," he shook Harry's hand and clapped him on the back.

"It was nothing," Harry shrugged it off.

Harry sat down and they talked about the battle. 50 Death Eaters were dead, 25 captured, and 10 of them because of Harry. The Ministry was dealing with these Death Eaters and Mr. Weasley had made it clear that they would not get off. 

As he sat there Harry remembered his dream right before he woke up, "Sirius! Remus! I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Dunt asked thinking something was wrong with him.

"Right before I woke up I saw my parents, and we talked for a minute," Harry said only realizing now how stupid this must sound. "They wanted me to give you two a message. They said to stop blaming yourselves for their death. And my father told me to tell you Sirius that he suggests a Hair Washing Charm on someone tonight at the feast."

Dunt smiled and nodded, "I know that one well, we used it all the time on Snape."

"You believe me?" Harry asked.

"It is said that when someone is waking up from a wizard's coma they are visited by someone," Remus nodded, "someone dead. We believe you. How else would you have known about the Hair Washing Charm?"

Harry nodded and then remembered Dumbledore. "I have to see Dumbledore. I forgot his message!" He ran out and ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. Yelling the password at the gargoyle he ran in and went up the stairs. At the door he door hurrying and then entered. 

Dumbledore was seated at his desk reading something. He looked up when his door was opened and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Professor," Harry said out of breath. He stopped to catch his breath and then continued, "before I woke up I saw my parents. They asked me to give you a message and I forgot. But my mom told me to tell you that someone says thank you and she loves you."

It was a good thing Dumbledore was sitting. The effect of those two simple phases had on Dumbledore was amazing. He nearly fell out of his seat but caught himself. He turned away from Harry and he saw him take his glasses off.

Unsure what was happening Harry turned to go, "I'll see you at the feast sir."

"Harry," Dumbledore called still not facing him, "Thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

When Harry was outside his door he stopped and looked back and it was only then he realized that the "she" was Mary Potter his wife. 

At the gargoyle he stopped to consider his next move, he started to go up to the common room but he heard people coming down the stairs to go to the Great Hall and smelling food he turned around and went to the Feast. He took his seat in the Hall and kept his head down well aware of the whispers and the people passing to get a good look at him. 

"Harry!" Harry looked up then hearing a familiar voice, it was Hermione and with her was Ron. "Dumbledore hoped you would wake up today. He's been expecting it since the beginning of the week."

"I've been up a few hours," Harry admitted, "I had to see Dunt and then I forgot to give Dumbledore a message."

"Its good to see you again," Ron sat down across from him, "everyone's been worried expect Dumbledore of course."

Hermione sat down next to him and whispered, "I need to talk to you alone."

He nodded and watched as the twins came in grinning evilly. They spotted him and came over, "We own you another one mate." George said.

"We were in that group," Fred explained. "They didn't have the sense to knock us both out so we had our fun with them." He leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't touch the pudding, gravy or the salt and pepper."

Harry looked up at Dunt and then at the twins, "One second." He ran up to the teacher's table and with a look from Snape went over to Dunt, "I need a favor."

"Anything," Dunt shrugged.

"The twins adore the Marauders and as a good bye gift I'd like them to meet you. As Dunt of course but they have worshipped the Marauders since their first year and they don't know who they really are."

Dunt laughed, "Yeah sure, tell them to come down to the office. They know their way."

Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower and went to the twins, "Tonight after the Feast go down to Dunt's office."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Harry grinned and went back to Ron and Hermione. 

Ron started to talk about the things he had missed and Hermione didn't like the fact that he had missed the O.W.Ls.

"Dumbledore said I can make them up starting tomorrow," Harry assured her, "once you two are on the train. Then I'll go to Mansion and you two are visiting!"

At that moment Dumbledore got up and spoke to the school, "Another year has ended. I must ask everyone to remember all the valiant men who died in the attack a week and a half ago. A week and a half-ago 10 men were taken from us in the battle against Voldemort. They were very brave men who died without fear. I honor them tonight." He stopped and raised his glass to them and everyone did the same expect the Slytherins.

"I also ask you to praise one of your classmates who saved the lives of 50 our of students and showed outstanding bravery in the battle, Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore bowed slightly to him and all of Gryffindor clapped and cleared as did Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not a sound came from the Slytherins but Harry didn't notice this. He was watching Dumbledore who then raised his glass to him and smiled.

The feast then became and they ate and talked about everything. The Great Hall was again in Gryffindor colors because of Harry's points and the Quidditch Final. Harry ate and forgot everything that had happened, it felt nice not to worry about anything and eat as much as he wanted. He felt especially hungry after not eating for such a long period of time. Dunt caught his eye during the meal and nodded his head towards Snape whose hair was being washed. Harry nudged Ron and pointed and laughed. All of Gryffindor heard Harry's laugh and they looked too. Dumbledore couldn't hold back laughing and Harry caught Dumbledore's eye, which twinkled very bright. 

When the feast was ended he met up with Dunt and telling Ron and Hermione to meet him in the common room later he went off with Dunt. In his office Remus was already there and they sat down to wait for the twins. They came in interested but very confused.

"Fred and George I need to introduce you to two of your heroes," Harry said and pointed to Remus and Dunt. "Meet Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot."

Fred and George's mouths dropped in surprise. They looked wildly at Harry and then to Remus, then Dunt and back to Harry. 

Fred finally found his voice, "Mr. Moony, Mr. Padfoot we are your biggest fans!"

"You two are so worthy of the title of the Mischief Makers of Hogwarts," said George.

Dunt laughed, "So this is how Harry found the map." He shook the twin's hands.

"Your map was the secret to our success," Fred told him.

"Well boys," Dunt smiled, "I'd like to let you in on a little secret, and I know you won't tell anyone."

"Oh of course," they both stammered.

"Your parents know of course but lets keep this one between us," Dunt said and took out his wand. With a few words he changed back into Sirius Black, "I don't want you thinking that Orion Dunt is a Marauder."  
  
If Harry thought that Fred and George's mouths couldn't open any wider he was much mistaken. They didn't know what was more of a shock, the convict Sirius Black standing in the room or being a Marauder. The twins looked at the three of them again.

"Its too long of a story to tell you but would you settle for a few things weren't told to people you could trust and the crime was committed by another?" He said carefully and looked at Remus. "And when the one who did commit the crime was going to be brought to justice he used a gift that his friends did for him and hid for 12 years?"

"Of course," they both stammered.

"But there are 4 Marauders!" George suddenly remembered, "Who are the other two?"

Sirius winked at Harry who then answered, "My father James Potter was Prongs and a servant of Voldemort is the other. His name was Wormtail but you would know him by the name of Scabbers. That is how he hid."

Fred and George stared at Harry, "We had a Marauder and a servant of You-Know-Who in our house for 12 years?"

"Well Peter Pettigrew came along for the ride," Sirius explained, "James and I did most of the work and spent the most time in detention though Remus came along for detention about 3 times a week."

Once more Fred and George shook the hands of the Marauders and George asked, "If we may be so bold, we are trying to set up a joke shop and we would like your opinion on some of our things and maybe some ideas?"

Sirius laughed, "Sure Moony and I will come around this summer." He stopped and thought, "Well it might be a better idea if with Harry's permission you bring the stuff to the Mansion, then your mom wouldn't be mad at us."

"Sure as long as I don't have to try any of it," Harry agreed.

Fred and George then left and Harry talked to Remus and Sirius for a few more minutes until he left remembering that he promised to talk to Hermione. He raced up to the common room hoping she waited for him. He said the password and walked in and saw her sitting by the fire alone, he sat down beside her.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh Harry," she replied, "There is something I must tell you." She stood up and looked into the fire. "I along with Fred and George were in that group… I thought I was going to die or something, I felt so hopeless. I didn't want to die without telling you that I have always loved you. As a friend of course but something more, deeper if you know what I mean. Ron of course is great but you are more understanding and kind."

Harry sat back and smiled at Hermione, "Wow um I haven't thought about it as much as you but I do love you too." He got up and stood next to her. "I think you've grown most beautiful."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Harry held her unsure what to do. 

"I love you Harry Potter," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered back and they broke apart. Slowly they looked into each other eyes and kissed. Harry put his arms around him again and when they broke apart Hermione whispered good night and left Harry standing there amazed. Getting his composure back he too went to bed remembering he had O.W.Ls to do tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione was waiting with her stuff in the common room for Harry and Ron. When they finally came down Harry smiled at Hermione and they walked down to the Entrance Hall. 

"I'll owl you both when I finish my exams," Harry told them, "you have to come and visit."

"Mum will probably want you two to visit too, let's say end of the summer if Dumbledore lets you so we can get our stuff." Ron said.

"Sounds good," Harry told them and they got in one of the carriages.

Down at the train Harry helped them put their stuff on the train and they stood on the platform to say goodbye.

"Bye Harry!"

"See you Harry!"

Harry waved at Seamus and Dean as they hung out the windows and at a few others who yelled goodbye. Ron and Hermione got on when the whistles started to blow and Hermione stuck her head out the window.

"Bye Harry!" she blew him a kiss and thankful no one was looking out of the windows.

"Bye Hermione," he smiled and waved.

"Come on Harry, time to take those O.W.Ls," Dumbledore had come up behind him and Harry was sure he had seen Hermione say goodbye to him.

Harry turned to face Dumbledore and nodded. They walked together back to a carriage, "So how many O.W.Ls did my parents get?"

Dumbledore looked at him and laughed, "I don't think I should tell you."

Harry groaned, "That many? I'll never beat them," with another groan he got into the carriage with Dumbledore and they went back up to school laughing and talking about his parents.

THE END!


End file.
